Em Busca da Safira Perdida
by Kaoru-Kitty
Summary: Kenshin é um fotógrafo procurando por sua safira perdida. Mas quem diria que ele encontraria muito mais que a safira perdida?
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: RK não me pertence, infelizmente. Ele é de Watsuki-san! u.u

Ahh e esta história também não me pertence, ele é de autoria de **MP1**-san.

Ai nada aqui me pertence...só a tradução! '

**Em Busca da Safira Perdida**

**Prólogo: Tudo Começa com...**

_Washington D.C., Junho de 2077_

Era um dia ensolarado. É verão e o mais importante, FÉRIAS! Você pode fazer todas as coisas que você queria fazer. Além de tudo, você merece umas boas férias depois de um ano de trabalho duro, não é?

Agora o que você acha que outras pessoas fariam? Bom os que conseguiram um monte de dinheiro iriam para bem longe dos EUA, tirando umas boas e longas férias! Um _tour_ pela Europa, um mês de bronzeamento sob o sol havaiano deitado preguiçosamente, explorando a selvageria da África? Escolha uma...

Mas nem todas as pessoas são tão afortunadas assim. Entretanto, isto não significa que eles não poderiam ter umas boas férias. Os que não foram abençoados com fortuna abastada deveriam escolher uma das seguintes opções: ir à praia, passar o tempo com suas famílias, visitar parentes de uma cidade distante, curtir por aí com velhos amigos, ou milhões de outras atividades, mesmo que só fique sentado não fazendo nada.só seja criativo e você curtiria suas férias tanto quanto aqueles caras curtiriam as suas...

Mas para os fotógrafos – amadores ou profissionais – aquele verão era especial. Uma exibição especial de fotos estava ocorrendo durante todo o verão em Washington D.C. Hope Foundation era o principal patrocinador. A exibição estava mantida para comemorar o centésimo aniversário de Kenshin Himura.

Agora você deveria perguntar, quem diabos é esse Kenshin Himura? O que há de tão grande sobre ele que as pessoas iriam manter uma exibição especial para comemorar seu centésimo aniversário? Bom, hoje em dia seu nome não seria familiar somente aos fotógrafos, mas também às pessoas "comuns". Kenshin Himura era um fotógrafo conhecido não somente por causa de seus sentidos aguçados em capturar a expressão humanas e congelar momentos memoráveis e comoventes, mas ele também era conhecido por sua compaixão pela humanidade, especialmente pelas crianças. Na verdade, ele estava entre os que tinham estabelecido a Hope Foundation, uma organização da qual a única missão era ajudar crianças necessitadas, onde e quem quer que elas fossem...

Na abertura da exibição...

Um casal estava em frente a uma longa fotografia. A foto estava separada das outras fotos; estava colocada em um espaço exclusivo. Ela mostrava uma bela garotinha japonesa de safiras azuis.

"Ora, ora... olhe para esta, Jake...Garota Japonesa..." A mulher leu o título. "Ela não é linda?"

"Sim..." Jake Brown balançou sua cabeça devagar. "O sorriso dela é tão...inocente. Mas eu achei que seus olhos são tão arrebatadores, não acha, Linda?"

"Agora que você mencionou, querido..."

"É estranho..." Jake disse melancólico. "Você poderia notar claramente a tristeza em seus olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo você poderia notar um pouco de esperança neles também..."

"É uma bela foto, não é?" Outro casal tinha vindo ver a foto, como eles. "Você nunca a tinha visto antes?"

"Não." Linda balançou a cabeça devagar. Então ele estendeu sua mão. "Falando nisso, sou Bryan Welch, e esta é minha esposa, Lisa."

Jake e Linda se cumprimentaram. "Prazer em conhecê-los, Bryan e Lisa. Sou Jake Brown e esta é Linda."

"Prazer em conhecê-los também..." Lisa Welch sorriu para seus novos conhecidos.

Depois da breve introdução os quatro continuaram a observar a foto. "Vocês sabiam que esta foto já foi escolhida como a World Press Photo do ano..." Lisa folheou o livreto em suas mãos "...2005?"

"Não diga!" Jake e Lisa exclamaram juntos. Achando que elas não fossem profissionais, ambos sabiam o significado de ser escolhida como a WPP do ano."Uau...mas voltando, era um belo retrato..."

Bryan riu um pouco. "Eu aposto que vocês ficariam mais surpresos e assustados se vocês soubessem a história real por trás desta foto."

"Meu jovem, você está certo de que sabe a verdadeira história por trás desta foto?" Outra pessoa havia se juntado a eles. Desta vez era um senhor em seus 60 e poucos anos. Seu cabelo era acinzentado, restando somente alguns fios de cabelos ruivos. Eles poderiam dizer que ele não era um americano nativo, mas seu inglês era perfeito. Ele já era velho, mas ainda poderiam sentir a energia que ele radiava.

"Desculpe, senhor?" Bryan estava um pouco confuso.

O velho homem sorriu gentilmente e repetiu sua pergunta. "Eu pergunto, você tem certeza que você sabe a história real por trás desta foto?"

"Oh sim, eu tenho, senhor", Bryan respondeu confiante. "Esta foto foi tirada logo após o grande terremoto de Kobe no Japão em 1995. Mas foi 10 anos antes que Kenshin Himura a mandou para o World Press Photo..."

"Você está brincando, não está?" Jake ficou espantado assim que ouviu. "Esta foto foi tirada depois daquele terrível terremoto? Cara, foi um dos piores terremotos que já atingiram o Japão! E ainda esta menina sorriu...como poderia ser?"

"É você está certo." Lisa concordou. "Ela foi uma das muitas vítimas daquele desastre. E era ainda mais espantoso que ela ainda conseguiu sorrir..."

"De qualquer forma..." Bryan continuou novamente. "Seu sorriso é a única coisa que fez do Sr. Himura o merecedor daquele prêmio prestigiado. Ela deveria ter sido uma menina muito espirituosa para ser capaz de sorrir em tempos como aqueles..."

A sala focou em silêncio. Então o velho senhor quebrou o silêncio mórbido. "Bom, o que mais você sabe sobre ela?"

Bryan foi tomado de volta pelas suas perguntas. "Eu receio que isto é tudo que sei sobre ela, mas você não poderia esperar mais, poderia? Esta foto era a minha favorita. Eu fiz algumas pesquisas na internet e isto é tudo que pude encontrar sobre ela...eu acho que é o único fato conhecido que existe."

"E você clamou para saber a verdadeira história por trás dela?" O velho levantou suas sobrancelhas mas então ele sorriu. "Deixem-me contar a vocês: vocês só sabem um por cento de toda história por trás desta foto, meu jovem." Ele respirou fundo. "Vocês já imaginaram por que foi dado um espaço tão especial a ela?"

Todos balançaram suas cabeças. "Não..."

O velho fitou a foto por um instante. Por um segundo eles consideraram seus olhos tingidos de melancolia. _Talvez seja só minha imaginação... _Cada um deles teve o mesmo pensamento.

"Esta foi a razão desta fundação existir. Foi por causa dela que esta organização foi estalebecida, apesar de seu nome nunca vir à tona. Oficialmente seu nome era desconhecido, mas em nossos corações ele estará para sempre na memória..."

Lisa foi a única que começou. Intrigada pela admiração do velho pela garotinha. Ela então perguntou: "Senhor...se importaria de nos contar a história sobre esta menininha? Nós adoraríamos ouvir sobre ela, não é Bryan?" Ela deu uma cotovelada em seu marido.

"Sim, claro que adoraríamos!" Bryan respondeu entusiasmadamente, seguido pelos outros logo depois.

O velho fitou a foto por um instante e, como se ele continuasse com seus olhos na face dela, ele finalmente disse, "Muito bem... Então eu devo contar a vocês a verdadeira história por trás do sorriso dela. O sorriso que mudou a vida de um homem..., o sorriso que ligou as vidas das pessoas ao redor dela e curou a dor de muitas almas..." Ele respirou fundo e então começou sua história. "Tudo começa com um rompimento em uma tarde de inverno..."

**- Fim do Prólogo: Tudo Começa com... – **

**Notas do Autor:**

Não há muito a dizer aqui, exceto que este é o prólogo sobre o qual eu disse antes. Eu espero que esteja decente o suficiente. Digam-me o que vocês acharam sobre ele...

Não há nada a fazer com este fic ao todo, mas eu só coloquei o link para minha galeria de fotos online na minha _bio-page_ (http/int. Entãooo se vocês quiserem dar uma olhada nele... ;-)

* * *

**Notas da Tradutora:**

Bom pra quem não entendeu nada do prólogo, a história se passa num futuro distante...

O título do fanfic em inglês é 'In Search of the Lost Sapphire', e a história é emocionante!

Como disse antes, não fui eu quem escreveu este fic. Foi o MP1 (seu nome verdadeiro é um mistério...rs), que me deixou fazer a tradução. Muito obrigada!

O autor se inspirou numa famosa fotografia de uma capa da _National Geographic_, de uma mulher afegã que tinha belos olhos claros, um olhar penetrante e dotada de uma beleza bastante exótica cuja foto é muito conhecida mundialmente.

Espero suas _reviews_!


	2. As Safiras que Capturaram Meu Coração

Disclaimer: RK não me pertence, infelizmente. Ele é de Watsuki-san!

Ahh e esta história também não me pertence, ele é de autoria de MP1.

Nada aqui me pertence...só a tradução!

**Capítulo 1: As Safiras que Capturaram Meu Coração**

_Washington D.C., Janeiro de 2005_

"Kenshin, acabou..."

"O que...você não pode estar falando sério..."

A mulher de cabelos negros acenou sua cabeça lentamente e olhou diretamente nos olhos do homem à sua frente. "Kenshin, acabou. É...inútil. Você e eu...nós... não há mais nenhuma razão em continuar com o nosso relacionamento..."

Kenshin Himura abaixou sua cabeça. Havia dor em seus olhos. "Mas por quê? Por que, Tomoe? Você sabe que eu a amo e..."

Tomoe Yukishiro colocou um dedo nos lábios dele, silenciando-o. "Eu sei disso, Kenshin. Mas..." Ela virou-se, suas costas encarando o ruivo. "Você vive em seu próprio mundo, Kenshin! Você realmente nunca teve tempo para mim." Tomoe pausou por um momento antes de encarar Kenshin novamente, com lágrimas nos olhos. "Onde você estava quando fui despedida? Você estava ocupado com sua mostra na Holanda. Onde você estava quando Enishi foi envolvido num acidente de carro? Você estava na África fotografando quem-sabe-o quê. Onde você estava quando eu mais precisei de você!" Ela estava praticamente gritando com ele. Kenshin estava calado. Bem no fundo do seu coração ele amava Tomoe sinceramente. Mas ele sabia que ela estava certa: ele a tinha negligenciado muitas vezes, e ele nunca esteve ali quando ela precisava dele.

Não é que Kenshin não se importasse. Mas ele estava tão absorvido com sua carreira como fotógrafo profissional, que ele havia esquecido as outras coisas. Ele realmente não sabia o que dizer. Mas ele finalmente resolveu colocar sua mão no ombro dela.

"Tomoe, me desculpe...Não, desculpe não seria o bastante. Eu suponho que eu estou grato por você..." Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um instante. Então Kenshin continuou, "É ele, não é?"

Tomoe concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo fracamente. "Ele esteve lá quando era para você estar lá, Kenshin. Ele sempre permaneceu ao meu lado em tudo que eu passei. E ele tem me amado por um longo tempo. Eu fui uma cega em não ver isto..."

"Ele a faz feliz, não é?"

"Sim, mas o mais importante, ele arranja tempo para mim..."

O silêncio preencheu o ar mais uma vez. De repente Kenshin puxou Tomoe em seus braços. "Tomoe, por tudo que tenho feito, e por tudo que não tenho feito por você, eu peço desculpas. E você deve encontrar a felicidade com Akira. A felicidade que você merece..." Ele a parou de abraçar e disse, "Mas nós ainda podemos ser amigos, né?" Tomoe sorriu docemente. "Claro... Kenshin, lembre-se disto, todo mundo erra. Mas por favor, aprenda com seus erros. Carreira não é a coisa mais importante neste mundo. Há muitas coisas importantes que isso..." Ela o beijou levemente na bochecha e afastou-se dele.

"Eu espero que você encontre a felicidade também... Adeus, Kenshin."

"Adeus, Tomoe..." Com isto o ruivo se afastou também, indo para a direção oposta. Aquele dia era o dia que mais uma vez promessas foram quebradas e sonhos tinham sido esmagados em pedaços...

_Agosto de 2005_

O telefone do quarto de Kenshin tocou. Uma. Duas. Três vezes. Resmungando, Kenshin, ainda em sua cama, abriu seus olhos relutantemente. "É bom quem essa pessoa tenha algo importante para dizer por me acordar num sábado de manhã..." Ele sentou em sua cama e apanhou o telefone. "Bom dia, aqui é Himura falando..."

"Himura, acorde!" Uma voz alegre de uma mulher foi ouvida. "Não estou teperturbarndo, estou?"

_Sim, está..._.Kenshin grunhiu internamente. "Oh, claro que não, Misao. Você só conseguiu me forçar em deixar meus amados travesseiros no sábado de manhã. Não, você não me perturbou nem um pouco..." respondeu o ruivo sarcasticamente.

Misao Makimachi, uma das melhores amigas de Kenshin, riu do outro lado do telefone. "Certo, certo! Desculpa!"

"Agora, rápido, o que é? Eu quero voltar a dormir."

"Ok. Serei breve. Olha, Aoshi vai me levar para sair hoje à noite. Estava pensando se você está interessado em se juntar a nós. Nós vamos..."

Kenshin lamentou desesperadamente. "Você me acordou só pra me perguntar isso! Misao por favor! Não outro encontro às cegas! Estou ficando cansado de tudo isso, você sabe..."

"Ei, quem disse que eu vou expor você em um encontro às cegas? Só estou chamando você para vir conosco."

"Ah é? Eu suponho que é só um outro de seus truques sujos de brincar de casamenteira. Nós iríamos cruzar com alguma outra amiga sua e você iria perguntar a ela para se juntar a nós e por aí vai...Eu conheço você o bastante, Misao. Não se esqueça disso..."

"Ok, ok, pega no ato..." Misao riu envergonhada. "Na verdade eu tinha encontrado outra candidata pra você. Mas eu prometo, desta vez não será um desastre como da última vez com Kamatari. Viu, ela é uma japonesa também. Sem mencionar esperta, bonita e sexy...Ela realmente é algo para você!"

"E como posso acreditar nisso?" Kenshin levantou suas sobrancelhas. "Vai saber se você não iria me apresentar a outro gay!"

"Não, ela definitivamente não é um gay!" Misao deu uma risada leve. _Vejo que ele ainda está com trauma porque eu o apresentei a Kamatari. Mas cara, como eu poderia saber que a Kamatari era na verdade um gay... ?_ Então ela continuou, "Ela sempre veste blusas tomara-que-caia. Você pode ver facilmente seus...er...ehm... bem, você sabe do que estou falando, né? Acredite em mim, conheço a Yumi Komagata desde o primário. Ela é uma mulher de verdade. Posso lhe garantir, Himura."

"Misao, eu aprecio sua preocupação. Mas não, obrigado. Agora, se não se importa, eu gostaria de voltar a..."

"Há quanto tempo você vai continuar assim, Himura?" O tom de Misao se tornou sério de repente.

Kenshin estava para desligar o telefone quando ele notou a mudança em seu tom. Ele cancelou sua intenção. "Eu não sei..." Então ele encostou suas costas na parede e fechou seus olhos. "Eu não sei, Misao..."

"Pelo amor de Deus, ela já está casada! Você não pode continuar esperando que ela retorne a você pode? Além disso, é como se ela fosse a única mulher neste mundo!"

"Não, você me entendeu errado! Não estou esperando que Tomoe iria retornar a mim. É só que..."

Silêncio por um momento. "O que?" Misao indagou.

"Estou cansado disto, Misao. Você sabe quantas vezes eu venho passando por isto. Com você, Tae e então Tomoe...quantas vezes eu falhei, e machucado os sentimentos de alguém... ? E tudo pela mesma razão, que eu não tinha tempo o suficiente para elas..."

Misao ficou em silêncio por um instante. "Himura, não me diga que você está planejando morrer como um homem velho, descasado, está?"

Finalmente Kenshin sorriu. "Eu espero que não...é só que, se algum dia e seja como for eu encontrar outra mulher para amar, eu quero que ela seja minha última... Eu não quero mais causar dores desnecessárias..."

"Bem, se você diz...Vou respeitar seu desejo também..."

"Obrigado. Falando nisso, quando vocês dois vão se casar? Eu também fiquei feliz por você quando vocês finalmente ficaram noivos. O Aoshi demorou o bastante para admitir seus sentimentos, né? Você com certeza é uma mulher persistente para ter finalmente amolecido o coração dele..."

Misao estava corando furiosamente."Beeem, nós não marcamos uma data, mas acho que será em algum lugar no inverno. Eu direi a você se nós tivermos escolhido a data exata. Eu quero que você seja o fotógrafo no meu casamento!"

Bem, eu ficaria honrado, Misao..."

"Obrigada, você é o melhor, cara! E sou eu que devi ficar honrada...Fotografada pelo melhor fotógrafo do mundo!"

"Você está me deixando envergonhado..."

"Mas é verdade" Ok, Não vou mais te encher. Tchau!"

"Espere, Misao..."

"O que?"

"Obrigado por se importar comigo. I realmente aprecio isto..."

A suave resposta de Misao veio. "Que isso. Eu sempre tenho me preocupado com você. Você sabe disso...Bom, até mais!"

Ela finalmente desligou o telefone. Kenshin suspirou e desligou o telefone. Ele estava se dirigindo para o país dos sonhos quando desta vez a campainha tocou. "Legal! Por que as pessoas amam me incomodar nas manhãs como esta de sábado!" Ele empurrou seu lençol e se vestiu preguiçosamente.

Na hora que ele alcançou a porta, a campainha havia sido tocada pela terceira vez. Ainda grunhindo, ele abriu a porta. Ele estava surpreso ao encontrar Tomoe em pé do outro lado da porta. "Oi, bom bia. O que foi?"

"Oj, oi Kenshin! Eu estava para sair. Achei que ainda estivesse dormindo." Ela olhou as roupas bagunçadas de Kenshin. Ela deu um risinho leve. "Aparentemente você estava..."

O ruivo balançou sua mão na frente de sua ex-namorada. "Não se preocupe, você não foi a única que me acordou. Misao acabou de me ligar..."A propósito, por que é que você veio tão cedo de manhã?"

"Oh sim...eu só queria devolver esta caixa." Tomoe entregou uma caixa a Kenshin. "Você sabe, Akira e eu estamos nos mudando para nossa nova casa. Eu encontrei isto em algum lugar no depósito do meu velho apartamento. Eu acho que pertence a você."

Kenshin coçou sua cabeça depois de colocar a caixa no chão. Ele poderia ler seu nome escrito na superfície da caixa.

"Hein? Eu não me lembro ter uma caixa destas."

"Ora, ora, voce é mesmo um homem esquecido." Tomoe fez pouco dele. "Lembra daquela vez quando você estava se mudando?" Ao ver Kenshin concordar, ela continuou, "Eu acho que era quando você a colocou no meu depósito e esqueceu de leva-la de volta."

"O que tem nela?"

Tomoe somente deu de ombros em resposta. "Eu não a abri. Isto pertence a você, então não me senti no direito de abri-la..."

"...De qualquer forma, obrigado. Como está indo a mudança?"

"Está indo bem! Nós acabamos de começar a mudar e organizar nossas coisas. Isso é tudo...Ei, você me faria um favor?"

"Diga..."

"Eu adoraria que você tirasse umas fotos da nossa casa quando estivermos prontos. Você faria isso?"

"Kenshin concordou. "Sem problema, Sra. Kiyosato! É só me ligar, ok?"

"Ok. A propósito, você fez belas fotos no nosso casamento. Akira e eu amamos muito a foto! Nós até temos uma no nosso quarto."

"É mesmo? Fico feliz que você gostou. Eu estava com medo de que ela ficaria horrível..."

"Besteira! Você é um fotógrafo talentosíssimo, bote isto na mente! Agora, se me der licença, Eu tenho que ir. Tchau e até logo!"

"Tchau!"

Aos 28 anos, Kenshin Himura já havia ganho sua reputação como um fotógrafo prestigiado. Suas fotos tinham aparecido inúmeras vezes nas melhores revistas como Time, National Geographic e outras. Ele tinha participado em exibições internacionais de fotografia ao redor do mundo. Ele era um prodígio no mundo da fotografia.

Infelizmente ele não tinha a mesma sorte em sua vida amorosa. Ele havia tido três namoradas, cada uma delas o deixou porque ele não dedicava tempo o suficiente para elas. Kenshin estava sempre ocupado perseguindo sua carreira como um fotógrafo que ele geralmente esquecia outras coisas. Ele tinha tudo exceto alguém para amar e ser amado de volta.

Pouco sabia que este célebre fotógrafo que sua vida estava para mudar quando ele recebeu aquela caixa de Tomoe...

Kenshin escavou pelo do conteúdo da caixa. Muitos era só fotos velhas. Havia uma foto da Misao quando ela comemorou seu 20 o. aniversário. Outra era a foto de Tae Sekihara no restaurante da família dela, o Akabeko. Ele procurou mais fundo na caixa, e finalmente encontrou um rolo de fotos não reveladas.

"Huh? Ele olhou a data. "10 anos atrás! E isto não foi revelado todo esse tempo!" _Hmm...faz 10 anos. O que eu poderia ter fotografado 10 anos atrás? Eu era só um iniciante até então..._

Sua curiosidade ganhou por cima de tudo. Ele deixou a caixa em sua sala de estar e dirigiu-se diretamente para sua sala escura.

Poucas horas depois...

Kenshin já estava com as fotos em suas mãos, analisando-as. _Eu me lembro agora...é no Japão! Eu estava com Shishou. Nós estávamos de férias em Kobe quando o desastre de Kobe aconteceu. Nós fomos extremamente sortudos que nós não estávamos lá quando nosso hotel desabou. Eu acho que Shishou e eu tínhamos deixado o hotel para dar uma volta quando o terremoto aconteceu. Foi terrível. Estas fotos são as testemunhas..._ Ele continuou analisando as fotos uma por uma. Seu coração tinha ficado encolhido ao ver o sofrimento dos japoneses. Mesmo agora, ele ainda estava triste assim que se lembrou daquele dia.

Havia uma foto de uma criança chorando em cima do cadáver de sua mãe. Outra era a foto de uma médica ajudando as vítimas do terremoto. Ele suspirou e então deixou a foto de lado.

O ruivo se sobressaltou quando ele viu a próxima foto. Ele se encontrou contemplando aos mais belos olhos de azul-safira que ele já tinha visto.

**- Fim do Capítulo 1: As Safiras que Capturaram meu Coração – **

* * *

**Notas do Autor: **

Outra história nova, enquanto ainda não terminei a outra... Eu devo estar louco. De qualquer forma, você pode achá-la similar ao 'the Portrait' de Gypsy-chan, mas na verdade eu me inspirei por uma história verídica por trás de uma foto tirada por Steve McCurry que foi escolhida como capa da National Geographic 100 Pictures. Era o retrato de uma garota afegã. Seu olhar direto intrigou o Oeste por tanto tempo que a National Geographic mandou um time à procura dela. Ela veio a simbolizar o sofrimento de uma geração inteira de mulheres afegãs e suas crianças.

Eles finalmente a encontraram, já casada e com três filhos. Mais sobre pode ser encontrado em: http/news. sobre World Press Award podem ser encontradas em: http/ para saber mais sobre a National Geographic você pode ir para: http/ .

Sobre o desastre de Kobe do qual estava falando, ele é real, esta história é completamente ficcional. Qualquer semelhançaé mera coincidência.

Por este ser um UA, deve haver alguns OOC. E eu misturei suas idades, como você verá nos próximos capítulos.

Por fim, por favor, digam-me o que vocês acham sobre ele. Obrigado pela leitura!

* * *

**Notas da Tradutora:**

Nossa quem será essa garota misteriosa de olhos azuis!

Não percam o próximo capítulo!

Mandem _reviews_, seja para falar de erros gramaticais, de tradução...enfim, qualquer coisa me avisem, please! )


	3. Um Sorriso no Meio da Chuva de Lágrimas

Disclaimer: RK não me pertence, infelizmente. Ele é de Watsuki-san!

Ahh e esta história também não me pertence, ele é de autoria de MP1.

Nada aqui me pertence...só a tradução!

**Capítulo 2: Um Sorriso no Meio da Chuva de Lágrimas**

_Havia uma foto de uma criança chorando em cima do cadáver de sua mãe. Outra era a foto de uma médica ajudando as vítimas do terremoto. Ele suspirou e então deixou a foto de lado._

_O ruivo se sobressaltou quando ele viu a próxima foto. Ele se encontrou contemplando aos mais belos olhos azul-safira que ele já tinha visto._

* * *

A foto na mão de Kenshin retratava uma garota olhando diretamente a ele com seus olhos azul-safira. O fundo estava borrado, porque ao invés dele ele tinha firmado o foco nela sozinha. Ela estava sentada no chão, suas costas apoiadas contra um tronco de árvore. A garota tinha espessos cabelos negros, caídos livremente sobre seus ombros. Sua bela face e suas roupas esfarrapadas estavam respingadas com sangue. Em suas mãos ela segurava uma pétala de sakura seca. 

Ele não podia vê-la na foto, mas Kenshin se lembrou que a árvore estava morrendo. Não havia mais folhas nem flores em seus galhos. A árvore morta, a flor de sakura seca e o sangue... era como se a Morte tinha ido àquele ligar, para reinvidicar a salmas de todos os seres vivos daquele lugar.

Mas a garota na foto sorria! Seu olhar era tão intenso, e qualquer um poderia ver a tristeza, a dor e o sofrimento naqueles olhos refletidos. A foto foi tirada em um dos campos de refugiados. Kenshin ainda se lembrava do sofrimento e do medo que pairava no ar no dia que o grande terremoto aconteceu. A dor nos rostos dos cidadãos de Kobe ficou gravada para sempre em sua memória. Ainda, apesar de tudo, ela tinha conseguido sorrir, mesmo sendo um pequeno sorriso.

O ruivo continuou admirando os olhos daquela menina. _Ela realmente havia sorrido... Eu gostaria de saber quantos anos ela tinha...talvez 10, talvez 11... _Assim que ele observava as fotos mais cuidadosamente, ele ficou confuso pelo que ele encontrou. _Espere...não é só sofrimento que vejo nos olhos dela. Em seus olhos eu vejo... esperança? Você mal pode notar, mas eu juro que há um brilho de esperança em seus olhos!_

_Mas como poderia ser?_ Kenshin pensou mais um pouco. _Como ela poderia sorrir um sorriso genuíno apesar de sua dor e agonia? Havia ainda alguma esperança para esta pobre garota? Ela deveria ter perdido seus pais porque ela estava sozinha naquela época. Mas por que ela sorriu?_

Sem conseguir achar uma resposta, ele finalmente deixou aquela foto de lado e passou para as próximas fotos. Ele havia tirado umas poucas fotos dela. _Ela era realmente uma bela garota. Se ela ainda está viva, então estou certo de que ela se tornou uma mulher muito bonita._ Kenshin viu o resto das fotos até acabar e deixou-as de lado. Então ele pegou o único retrato que mais o intrigou.

_Que personalidade maravilhosa ela deveria ter..._ aquele pensamento veio a sua cabeça quando ele pensou na foto. _Eu acho que ela era uma menina muito valente, corajosa. Ela sorriu na face da agonia e miséria. Eu não acho que eu poderia fazer o mesmo se eu estivesse sob as mesmas circunstâncias. E seus olhos, oh como são bonitos! Azuis como o brilho da safira. Eu acho que um pouco incomum para uma japonesa ter olhos azuis..._

Kenshin relaxou assim que pôs suas costas no sofá. Um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, enquanto seus olhos violetas nunca deixavam os olhos azuis dela nem por um momento. _Vendo aqueles olhos me faz acreditar que ainda há esperança neste mundo cruel... que o que quer que seja o que você estiver passando, nada poderia quebrar sua alma quando ainda você tiver esperança. Quando ainda você acreditar nela..._

Ele suspirou assim que fechou seus olhos, pensando sobre sua vida. _Eu disse que estava cansado disto... eu tive três mulheres na minha vida, e foi por minha culpa que elas me deixaram. Supondo pelo que Tomoe disse, eu tenho que aprender dos meus erros. Eu me importo o que eu disse a Misao, que se eu nunca encontrar alguém, para amar e ser amado, eu quero que ela seja meu porto final... algum dia eu encontrarei meu porto, estou certo disto. O tempo que eu continuar esperando e tentando..._

_Quem quer que você seja, garotinha, obrigado por me lembrar que ainda existe Esperança. Na verdade, a Esperança nunca nos deixa. Nós somos os que abandonam a Esperança e normalmente esquece..._ então ele se levantou e foi para sua gaveta. Ele tirou um envelope e colocou a foto dentro dele. No envelope ele escreveu um endereço. Depois ele saiu para tomar um banho.

Hiko Seijuurou acabara de sair de seu Sedan Saab 9-5. O homem alto com longos cabelos negros tinha estacionado seu carro na frente de sua garagem antes de checar suas correspondências em caixa de correios. Ao lado havia uma grande lixeira. As pessoas que passavam pela sua casa geralmente pensavam por que havia uma lixeira ao lado de uma caixa de correios.

Ele olhava todas as cartas, das quais não eram poucas. "Um casarão por um preço pequeno? Que besteira... E havia outra, 'Compre agora e você economizará 20'. Ridículo! Se eu não precisar e não gostar dela, e daí? Só algumas propagandas chatas..." Hiko grunhiu assim que amassava os papéis em suas mãos e os jogou dentro da lata de lixo. Foi para este propósito que Hiko tinha comprado uma lata de lixo para ser colocada ao lado de sua caixa de correios. Ele geralmente recebia cartas bobas, ou eram propagandas ou cartas de amor de suas fãs de todo o mundo.

Hiko Seijuurou, um ator de 45 anos, era um ladrão-de-corações de garotas de todo o mundo. Seu belo rosto e seu corpo musculoso eram uma das coisas que atraíam estas garotas. Nascido e crescido com japoneses, Hiko tinha sido uma estrela em filmes de artes marciais desde jovem. Então um dia um produtor americano viu um de seus filmes. Aquele produtor tinha ficado muito impressionado com suas habilidades em artes marciais, especialmente com espadas, que ele decidiu levar o jovem Hiko – naquela época com 18 anos – à América. E desde então sua vida como estrela de Hollywood começou, com todas as boas e más conseqüências...

"_Meu querido e amado Sr. Seijuurou, você teria um encontro comigo, por favor? Abaixo está meu telefone..."_ Hiko leu alto a carta antes de jogá-la na lata de lixo. _"Sr. Hiko, você é um homem muito sexy! Eu gostaria como..._ Humpf! Tudo coisa de garotas..." Aquela carta encontrou o mesmo destino de sua antecessora. "Eu gostaria de saber como diabos elas conseguem meu endereço... Eu tenho que me mudar de novo?"

Finalmente ele foi para a última carta. "Um monte de cartas e todas são lixo! Cara, elas não poderiam ser ao menos me mandar algo que valha a pena ler!" o ator leu seu próprio nome no envelope marrom e imediatamente reconheceu a caligrafia do remetente. "Hmm... interessante... baka deshi me mandou algo."

Hiko foi para dentro de sua casa e pegou um jarro de sakê da geladeira. Ele se atirou no sofá e bebeu o sakê. "Ahh... nada melhor que sakê gelado! Agora vamos ver o que baka deshi tem para mim..." Ele abriu o envelope e tirou a foto de dentro. Ele a observou cuidadosamente. _Hmm certamente uma bela foto. Muito penetrante e nítida. Tenho que admitir que estou muito impressionado. Baka deshi tem de fato bons olhos... Bom, não é todo dia que você tem a chance de tirar uma foto como esta. Qual a história por trás disto desta vez?_

Desconhecido para muitas pessoas, Hiko Seijuurou tinha uma paixão por fotografia. Na verdade, foi de Hiko que Kenshin aprendeu o básico da fotografia. Mas diferente de Kenshin, ele não era um fotógrafo profissional. Hiko somente pegou sua amada Leica M6 para preencher seu tempo de lazer.

Kenshin tinha se especializado em fotografar pessoas; ele amava congelar as emoções nos rostos das pessoas. E ele tinha 'bons olhos' também. O ruivo era chamado prodígio porque ele via o que os outros não podiam ver ou não viam. Coisas comuns das pessoas geralmente se tornam muito especiais quando elas são capturadas pelas lentes de sua Nikon F4. Seus olhos enxergavam através do que estava por trás...

Hiko pensava o contrário. Ele amava solidão, algo que sua profissão como ator nunca permitiria. O ator estava mais interessado em fotografar animais e paisagens da natureza que tirar uma foto de um ser humano.

_Se baka deshi me manda algo, a foto deve ser muito especial para ele. Ou pelo menos ele possui uma história interessante por trás dela._ Os pensamentos de Hiko foram cortados pelo toque do telefone. Ele leu o nome exposto na tela de exibição. Suspirando de alívio de que não era outra fã perturbante, ele pegou o telefone. "Alô, baka deshi."

Do outro lado do telefone Kenshin resmungou. Ele odiava quando Hiko o chamava disto. "Shishou, como tem passado?"

"Não poderia estar melhor, baka deshi."

"Algum filme novo?"

"Yeah, nós acabamos de começar a filmagem de um novo filme. E você?"

"Estou bem. A propósito, você recebeu minha carta?"

"Sim, acabei de abri-la."

Silêncio por um instante. "E o que achou dela?"

"De fato, uma foto muito boa. Muito bem, Kenshin. É uma foto muito incomum. Sangue no rosto dela, seus olhos tristes... é como se ela fosse uma vítima da guerra. Eu poderia sentir a miséria. Mas..." Hiko ficou em silêncio por um momento.

"Sim? E então? Kenshin disse impacientemente.

"Seja paciente, baka deshi!" Hiko o censurou. Então ele continuou, "Ela sorri. Isto faz esta foto muito especial." Ele pausou por um instante antes de continuar, "A expressão dela claramente mostrou sua tristeza e miséria. É verdade que era um sorriso triste, mas era um sorriso verdadeiro. E seus olhos...eu os acho tão estranhos, mas ao mesmo tempo extraordinário. Ela tinha Esperança em seus olhos..."

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. "Bom, chega de ser sentimental. Onde e quando você tirou esta foto? E qual a história por trás disto?"

"Você nunca acreditaria, Shishou..."

"Me prove."

"O nome desastre de Kobe soa algo familiar a você?"

Hiko concordou. "Sim, nós estávamos lá quando isto aconteceu." Então algo bateu em sua cabeça. "Não me diga que você tirou esta foto 10 anos atrás!"

"Sim, eu a tirei 10 anos atrás.. Parece que eu esqueci sobre ela todo esse tempo. Tomoe veio aqui há alguns dias atrás devolvendo minha caixa que havia deixado no apartamento dela. O rolo não-revelado estava naquela caixa..."

"... Bom, mande-a para o World Press Photo."

"O que! Shishou, você está brincando!"

"Quando eu faço piadas sobre questões importantes? Acredite em mim, eles irão amar isto. Só escreva uma boa história, ok?"

"Mas eu não sou merecedor disto..."

Hiko suspirou exasperado por causa da estupidez de seu filho adotivo. _Quando você vai parar de lutar contra você mesmo?_ "Bom, você que sabe, baka deshi. É meramente uma sugestão. De qualquer maneira, a foto é sua."

Kenshin se sentiu em silêncio por um momento. "Eu vou ver o que posso fazer sobre ela...Shishou, de qualquer forma, obrigado. Bom, não vou mais te incomodar. Vou desligar se está ok pra você."

"Espere..."

Kenshin franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que há de errado?"

"Como está Tomoe?"

Seu franzido cresceu mais fundo. "Ela está bem, e feliz, se posso acrescentar. Na próxima semana eu vou tirar algumas fotos da nova casa deles. Por que você perguntou?"

"Nada. Só queria saber, isso é tudo. Diga oi para ela se você a vir."

"Farei sso."

"E você?"

"Huh? O que você quer dizer?"

"Vamos lá, baka deshi! Não seja ignorante! Quando você irá encontrar uma mulher para voce? Ou você não se esqueceu dela?"

"Não! Não me entenda mal! É só que eu não quero apressar... eu quero ter meu tempo para encontrar a pessoa certa. Eu disse isso a Misao, se eu encontrar outra mulher, quero que ela seja a última... Eu não quero ferir ninguém de novo. Eu acho que é hora de pensar seriamente sobre isto. A próxima mulher a ser minha namorada será a que dividirá a vida comigo..." Kenshin ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Para ser honesto, nunca pensei nisto antes..."

"Você teve que ter três para perceber isto, Kenshin?"

"Kenshin suspirou. "Acredito que sim. Sou um baka deshi depois de tudo, não sou, Shishou?"

"Sim, você está certo..." Hiko ironizou. "Lembre-se disto, Kenshin, aprenda a ter tempo para sua mulher. Mais importante, a faça feliz. Você entendeu?"

"Sim...eu sei."

"Ok, então vou desligar. Se cuida, Kenshin. Tchau."

"Você também, Shishou. Tchau."

Hiko finalmente desligou o telefone. Ele suspirou assim que deitou em seu sofá confortavelmente, bebendo o resto de seu sakê. _O tempo passa tão rápido... parece que foi ontem que eu encontrei aquele garotinho... ele era uma criança fraca e indefesa. É difícil de acreditar que ele era pequeno assim. Agora ele possui grandes idéias, grandes ambições... Mais altas para alcançar, mas mais distantes para cair..._

Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios assim quem as memórias continuaram voltando a eles. _Eu ainda me lembro do primeiro dia que ele chegou em minha casa na Flórida. Ele tinha...eu acho que 8 anos. Ele estava tão assustado e tão tímido. Parecia que ele precisava de mim. Mas agora ele é um homem crescido. Agora ele já vive por si mesmo..._

_Kenshin, você pode amar sem limite do fundo de sua alma. Mas amar significa estar pronto para ser machucado... Não há doce sem amargo e sorriso sem lágrimas, e não há amor sem dor. Você pode voar à lua, tão alto quanto parece. Mas quanto mais alto você voar, mais forte você pode cair no chão._

_Haverá vezes quando você cairá por dez metros de altura e quando você terá tudo. Mas quando as paredes de seu mundo ruir, quando seu coração começar a se despedaçar, e não haver ninguém por perto... Somente olhe por cima de seus ombros onde quer que vá, e lembre-se que você nunca está sozinho..._

As imagens do pequeno garoto ruivo brincando em seu jardim passaram por sua mente. A primeira vez que ele foi à escola. Lágrimas que ele soltou por causa das outras crianças de sua sala que zoaram dele. A dor no coração que ele sentiu quando uma garota se recusou a ser sua namorada. Sua primeira lição em fotografia. Seu grande sorriso em sua formatura. Sua primeira namorada, Misao Makimachi. Então Tae Sekihara e Tomoe Yukishiro.

_Estas são as mulheres que coloriram seu livro da vida. Agora eu quero saber quem vai escrever o resto dos capítulos... eu não posso impedi-lo de viver. Não posso culpá-lo por tentar. Não posso fazer ele parar de amar e não posso impedi-lo de chorar. O que eu posso fazer é só ficar ali para ele. É o que eu jurei no dia que decidi leva-lo para dentro. Que ele nunca ficará sozinho novamente, como ele tinha ficado por toda sua vida..._

Hiko olhou naqueles penetrantes olhos azul-safira. _Que ele nunca irá perder a Esperança novamente... como esta garotinha que sorria apesar de suas circunstâncias destruídas... Sim, era de fato um sorriso no meio da chuva de lágrimas..._

**-Fim do Capítulo 2: Um Sorriso no Meio da Chuva de Lágrimas-

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor:**

Hiko pode parecer OOC neste capítulo, mas basicamente eu acredito que é como ele se sentiu sobre Kenshin mesmo por chamá-lo de 'baka deshi' todo tempo. Ele se importava com Kenshin como um pai se importaria com seu filho. De qualquer modo, alguns dos pensamentos de Hiko foram baseados de 'You're Never Alone', um a música escrita e composta por Rick Price. Em minha opinião, é uma das mais belas músicas já escritas.A lyric pode ser vista em: http/ de agradecer às pessoas que leram e revisaram minha fic. É legal saber que vocês gostam dela! Tentarei meu melhor...

* * *

**Notas da Tradutora: **

Bom não irei traduzir as _reviews _do autor ok!

Mas me mandem as suas para mim, quero saber a opinião de vocês!


	4. Um Grito e uma Resposta

Disclaimer: RK não me pertence, infelizmente. Ele é de Watsuki-san!

Ahh e esta história também não me pertence, ele é de autoria de MP1.

Nada aqui me pertence...só a tradução! hehe

* * *

Hiko olhou naqueles penetrantes olhos azul-safira. _Que ele nunca irá perder a Esperança novamente... como esta garotinha que sorria apesar de suas circunstâncias destruídas... Sim, era de fato um sorriso no meio da chuva de lágrimas...__

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Um Grito e uma Resposta**_

Meses depois... Fevereiro de 2006

Já é tarde da noite. Um Volvo S60 azul-náutico parou na frente da casa de Kenshin. O motorista, que era o próprio Kenshin, desligou o motor e saiu do carro. _Ufa, que dia cansativo! _Kenshin abriu o porta-malas e tirou seu equipamento de fotografia. Depois de deixar o tripé no chão ele abriu a porta.

Uma vez dentro da casa ele imediatamente acendeu a luz. _Eu detesto roupas formais..._ Este pensamento passou pela sua mente assim que ele tirou o terno cinza-escuro que ele estava vestindo. _Mas o que posso fazer? É o casamento de Misao e eu não acho que como o fotógrafo eu poderia aparecer só de jeans e camiseta..._

Assim que ele tirou sua camisa azul-claro ele notou as cartas recebidas em sua caixa de correio. Diferente de seu mestre, Kenshin tinha sua caixa de correio junto à sua porta da frente.

"Hmm...vamos ver... Convite para exposição em Toronto... E aqui está um da National Geographic..." Finalmente ele foi para a última carta. O nome do remetente estava escrito no envelope. "World Press Photo Foundation?" O ruivo rapidamente abriu o envelope. Ele estava ansioso em ver o conteúdo.

_Caro Sr. Himura, pelo presente ato nós gostaríamos de convidá-lo a comparecer à cerimônia de premiação da World Press Photo Contest 2005. Sua foto, chamada Japanese Girl, foi selecionada como a World Press Photo do Ano de 2005. _

_A cerimônia acontecerá em..._

Kenshin não terminou de ler. _Eu não posso acreditar! Estou sonhando..._ Ele se beliscou para ter certeza de que ele não estava sonhando. _Não, não estou sonhando. Minha foto foi escolhida como a vencedora do prêmio mais prestigioso de fotografia!_

O ruivo ainda estava incrédulo olhando a carta quando se lembrou de algo. "Oh sim, vou contar pro Shishou esta notícia maravilhosa!"

Com este pensamento em sua mente ele correu para o telefone e começou a discar o número de Hiko. _Só um segundo..._ Kenshin desligou o telefone e olhou para o seu relógio. _Já passa da meia-noite. Eu não acho que Shishou gostaria disso se eu ligasse para ele agora..._

Kenshin tinha mesmo enviado aquela foto para o World Press Award Foundations como Hiko havia sugerido. Acompanhando a foto foi um artigo que ele mesmo havia escrito.

Ele começou com uma breve história sobre o desastre de Kobe, as circunstâncias quando a foto foi tirada, etc. Ele também tinha mandado outras fotos que foram testemunhas ao grande tremor mais de 10 anos atrás. Então ele continuou com seus pensamentos sobre isto.

O artigo foi finalizado com as seguintes linhas: _Nosso mundo está se deteriorando. Guerras prolongadas no Leste Central, pobreza e fome na África, tremores naturais na Ásia, ódio entre raças; este mundo está se tornando inabitável... Mas eu acredito que se todos nós sorríssemos do modo que esta garota japonesa sorriu; se todos tivessem acreditado na Esperança não importasse o que viesse; se toda única alma neste mundo nunca tivesse perdido a fé uns nos outros... então nós estaríamos vivendo em um mundo muito melhor do que nós estamos vivendo agora._

_Finalmente há uma única pergunta deixada para nós. E é esta: como nós temos certeza que nós veremos sorrisos como este mais vezes nos rostos de nossas crianças?_

Minutos depois, Kenshin já estava deitado em sua cama. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. _É tão difícil de acreditas. Eles terão publicado as imagens vencedoras ao fim deste mês. E a apresentação formal de prêmios acontecerá em abril. Eu realmente mal posso esperar para estar lá! Só fui à Holanda uma vez, e eu estava esperando para visitar aquele país mais uma vez..._

Ele ligou seu stereo hi-fi. Depois de uma breve intro, a doce voz de Sharon Corr imediatamente preencheu a sala. _If life is a river and your heart is a boat. And just like a water baby, baby born to float…_

_Uma velha canção…_ Kenshin pensou assim que o sono começou a chamar por ele. _Mas ainda é uma das minhas favoritas..._

_In your eyes faint as the singing of a lark,  
that somehow this black night feels warmer for the spark.  
To hold us 'til the day when fear will lose its grip and heaven has its ways.  
Heaven knows no frontiers, and I've seen heaven in your eyes… _

* * *

Kenshin encontrou-se andando por um campo de refúgio. Crianças e adultos estavam chorando pela perda de seus entes queridos.

O pessoal médico e voluntários faziam seu melhor para ajudar aquelas vítimas da guerra. Seu coração ficava doído em ver as pessoas sofrendo daquele jeito. Às vezes ele realmente desejava que ele pudesse fazer algo para evitar isso...

Então ele virou sua cabeça bem no tempo de ver uma garotinha de cabelos negros olhando intensamente para ele. Olhos violetas encontraram olhos azul-safira naquele momento. Os olhos de Kenshin guardavam tantas perguntas não ditas, enquanto aquelas safiras refletiam exatamente a mesma expressão que Kenshin viu naquela foto.

A tensão entre eles esvaziou quando a menina finalmente sorriu calorosamente e correu.

"Ei!" Kenshin a chamou e foi atrás dela. "Espere!" _Desta vez não irei te perder de novo..._

O ruivo finalmente pegou o braço dela. Ele esperava que ela reagisse violentamente e o socasse ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas ela não o fez. Ela só parou de correr e virou para encará-lo. Seus olhos tristes fixavam diretamente nos de Kenshin.

"Não irei machucá-la, criança. Não se preocupe..." Kenshin disse suavemente à menina assim que ele se ajoelhou na frente dela.

Com o inglês estropeado ela conseguiu responder, "Kaoru sabe... Senhor não vai machucar Kaoru..."

"Kaoru? Seu nome é Kaoru?"

A garotinha concordou devagar. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

"Kaoru, me diga, por que você sorri? Você não está triste?"

"Kaoru triste..." A pequena Kaoru abaixou sua cabeça, seu sorrido desapareceu. "Mas Kaoru..." ela pausou.

"Mas o que?" Kenshin sondou mais impacientemente.

A pequena Kaoru não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ela levantou sua cabeça e encontrou com os olhos violetas de Kenshin mais uma vez. "Senhor vai ajudar Kaoru...? Por favor...?"

"Ajudar você? Mas como?"

BOOM! Uma bomba caiu próximo de onde estavam. O som alto da explosão ensurdeceu seus ouvidos. A próxima coisa que Kenshin soube foi que ele estava sentado em sua cama, suando por todo o corpo. Sua mente levou poucos segundos para registrar a sua volta.

_Foi só um sonho..._ Kenshin suspirou e apoiou de costas na parede assim que enxugava o suor de sua testa. _Recentemente eu tenho tido os mesmos sonhos, só os lugares que são diferentes. Desta vez era uma guerra. Da última vez era uma grande enchente. Mas ela sempre estava lá... com a mesma expressão que ela usava no dia em que tirei a foto, e aquele sorriso fantasmagórico também... Esta foi a primeira vez que eu consegui falar com ela. Ela sempre desaparecia, até hoje à noite... E ela me disse seu nome. Kaoru, o nome dela é Kaoru... E a sua voz, era tão doce como a voz de um anjo..._

_Sobre o que você está pensando, Kenshin? Ele repreendeu a si mesmo. Você nem sabe se ela ainda está viva. E sobre ela dizer o nome dela, é totalmente ridículo! Você está saindo do controle..._

_Mas por que eu continuo sonhando com a mesma coisa?_ A outra parte de sua mente respondeu. _Ela já me pediu ajuda... e se for verdade? E se ela está viva e precisa de ajuda?_ Kenshin apoiou sua cabeça com ambas as mãos. _Eu estive tendo estes sonhos desde que encontrei aquela foto... Eu acho que estou ficando louco... _Ele fechou seus olhos com a esperança de que poderia esquecer tudo aquilo.

Mas sempre que ele fechava os seus olhos ele poderia ver aqueles olhos azul-safira. Seu apelo tocava em sua mente como uma campainha. _Senhor vai ajudar Kaoru...? Por favor...? _

"Arghh!" Ele gritou em frustração e confusão. Então Kenshin levantou-se de sua cama e andou para o banheiro. Lá ele molhou seu rosto com água e olhou para sua própria imagem no espelho. _Tenho que parar de pensar nela ou eu irei para o asilo..._

Mas infelizmente para ele, somente palavras por si não poderiam pará-lo de pensar nela, não importando quão resolutos eram. Nos meses que vieram ele se encontrou pensando nela toda vez que sua foto aparecia no jornal. _Onde ela está agora? Ela ainda está viva? Seu nome é mesmo Kaoru? Como ela se parece agora?Por que ela sorriu?_ Kenshin geralmente questionava a razão por trás daquele sorriso. Onde quer que ele encontrasse Kaoru em seus sonhos ele sempre perguntava a ela o por quê, mas ela nunca dizia a ele.

Kenshin se repreendia por estar pensando nela, mas era em vão, pois os sonhos continuavam vindo para ele.

Quanto à foto, em um curto espaço de tempo ela ganhou sua fama. Ela recebeu tantas aprovações dos fotógrafos profissionais do mundo todo pela composição e perspicácia da imagem e também pela excelente fotografia. Eles admitiam que era uma em um milhão; não era todo dia que você conseguia uma chance para tirar uma foto como aquela, e Kenshin certamente não tinha perdido isto.

As pessoas comuns pensavam-na como inspiração. Um monte d epessoas se sentiam confortadas só de olhar para aqueles olhos, sabendo que eles poderiam sempre ter esperança. Elas concordavam com Kenshin, que em uma de suas entrevistas disse: "Olhando para aqueles olhos me faz perceber que por qualquer coisa que você tenha passado, nada poderia despedaçar sua alma enquanto você ainda tiver a esperança em seu coração e permanecê-la nele. A Esperança ainda está aqui. A Esperança nunca nos deixa, é a gente que esquece..."

Aquela menina japonesa tinha se tornado um símbolo do sofrimento da humanidade, e ainda um monte de pessoas tinham-na visto mais que somente um símbolo de miséria e agonia. Aquele sorriso refletia a eterna esperança que ela tinha nela e a marcou a absoluta determinação de não cair e não desistir. Aquele sorriso mostrava sua coragem, sua inabalável resistência e seu forte desejo de viver. Ela tinha se tornado um símbolo de vitória...

* * *

Abril de 2006

Hiko Seijuurou parou sua Saab 9-5 bem em frente de sua casa e desligou o motor do seu carro. Ele olhou severamente quando ele percebeu um Volvo S60 azul-marinho perolado estacionado não muito distante de sua casa. _Baka deshi? O que ele poderia estar fazendo aqui?_

Ele entrou em sua própria casa, e encontrou Kenshin sentado em seu sofá. Para ser mais exato, ele encontrou Kenshin cochilando em seu sofá. Hiko sorriu à cena familiar. Anos atrás quando Kenshin era um mero garoto ele sempre esperava Hiko voltar para casa. Mas no processo ele sempre tinha caído no sono, porque o ator geralmente chegava muito tarde em casa.

Antigamente Hiko geralmente o colocaria na cama. Mas agora que Kenshin já era um homem crescido, ele decidiu acordá-lo de uma maneira mais 'violenta'. Hiko pegou o controle remoto da televisão e a ligou. A cor azul apareceu na tela porque era o canal para vídeo. Hiko estava sorrindo largamente quando ele aumentou o volume e mudou de canal. Era a pura má sorte de Kenshin que 'O Patriota' estava passando naquele canal...

O som alto da explosão acordou Kenshin bruscamente de seu sono. Pelos primeiros poucos segundos ele realmente pensou que ele estava no meio de uma guerra em um de seus sonhos. Mas então ele viu Hiko parado atrás do sofá, sorrindo como um demente.

"Shishou! Por quê você fez isso!"

"Hehe, eu te assustei tanto assim, baka deshi?"

Kenshin grunhiu exasperadamente. "Eu poderia ter tido um ataque cardíaco, sabia..." _Por que ele sempre me acorda desse jeito tão violento?_

"De qualquer modo" Hiko pegou uma garrafa de sakê e sentou n sofá também. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Kenshin balançou sua cabeça devagar. "Nada. Eu estive num amigo aqui por perto e eu achei que seria legal se eu parasse aqui um pouco." Ele viu a espada na mão de Hiko. "Outra cena de luta?"

"Yeah."

"E foi bem?"

Hiko levantou suas sobrancelhas. "Claro que foi! Quem você pensa que sou? Eles não são páreos contra meu Hiten MItsurugi Ryuu... de qualquer modo, quando você vai partir pra Holanda? A cerimônia acontecerá em 25 de abril, não é?"

"Eu partirei nesta quinta-feira. A National Geographic quer que eu faça a cobertura sobre o povo holandês. Eu ficarei lá por três semanas, então isto significa até o fim de abril. O povo holandês tem uma celebração especial que ocorre no dia 30 de abril. Eu ainda tenho que fazer mais pesquisas, mas 30 de abril é conhecido por ser o aniversário da rainha, se não da primeira rainha. Haverá um monte de atrações nas ruas, e por aí vai. Eu achei que seria interessante se eu incluir isto na minha história..."

Hiko observou seu baka deshi cuidadosamente. _Ele está me escondendo algo... posso ver em seus olhos..._ Então ele disse alto, "Diga logo, baka deshi. Eu vejo que algo está incomodando sua mente, não é? Você está me escondendo algo..."

_Ele realmente me lê como um livro..._ Kenshin grunhiu internamente. "Você está certo. Algo tem mesmo me incomodado..." O ruivo pausou por um instante antes de continuar, "Da Holanda, irei para o Japão. Não tenho certeza por quanto tempo estarei lá, mas não voltarei pra casa por pelo menos seis semanas. Já com saudades de mim, Shishou?" ele sorriu falsamente para Hiko.

"Sim certo..." Hiko retorquiu sarcasticamante. "Saudades de você! Por que deveria? Mas falando nisso, se eu posso perguntar, por que Japão?"

"Eu sempre quis visitar o país de meu nascimento novamente. Eu quero tirar fotografias também. Ao menos é o que eu digo às pessoas..." Os olhos de Kenshin pararam no jornal na mesa. Na capa estava a foto da 'The Japanese Girl', conhecida como Kaoru. "É por causa dela..."

"Quem?" Hiko perguntou. "Você arranjou uma namorada lá?"

"Não!" Kenshin apontou para a foto. "Ela..." Ele viu o desapontamento no rosto de Hiko e continuou, "Você pode achar isso estranho, mas ultimamente eu estive tendo sonhos estranhos... Eles eram sempre sobre guerra, tremores naturais, desastres e por aí vai. Eu sempre a tenho visto nestes sonhos Às vezes ela só corria e eu a perdia. Mas num outro sonho eu consegui conversar com ela. Ela até me disse seu nome."

Kenshi nfechou seus olhos. Ele esperava que seu pai adotivo risse del, mas aparentemente ele não o fez. Ao invés disso, Hiko perguntou mais, "E qual é o nome dela?"

Kenshin ficou surpreso pelo interesse de Hiko. Por essa ele não esperava. Contudo ele respondeu sua pergunta. "Kaoru. O nome dela é Kaoru..."

"Os olhos dela têm atormentado a minha mente desde que eu encontrei aquela foto. Eu tentei não pensar nela, mas os sonhos nunca param de praguejar a minha mente... Eu irei esclarecer isto de uma vez por todas."

Hiko sorriu amargamente. "O que você quer dizer com 'esclarecer isto de uma vez por todas'?"

"Nos meus sonhos ela me pedia para ajudá-la. É o que eu irei descobrir. Eu quero procurá-la. E depois, eu andei pensando na razão por atrás daquele sorriso. Eu quero perguntar a ela aquilo..." Ele continuou. "Eu sei, você deve achar que estou louco. É só um sonho, e nem sei se ela ainda está viva. Mas.. eu tenho que ir de qualquer jeito."

Hiko não disse nada no começo. Depois de um tempo ele disse, "Bom, então boa sorte, baka deshi. Eu espero que você a encontre. Agora saia daqui. Estou cansado e quero dormir um pouco."

"Tudo bem." Kenshin concordou e saiu da casa. Ele estava para entrar no carro quando ele se virou e perguntou a Hiko, que estava de pé na porta de entrada. "Shishou, honestamente, você não achou que eu estava louco?"

Hiko suspirou assim que respondeu, "Acredite em mim, baka deshi, quanto mais eu quero pensar que você está louco, eu não posso."

"Por que?"

"Eu não sei." Hiko encolheu seus ombros largos. "De certo modo eu sinto que estes sonhos não são besteiras, é isso."

"Eu vejo..." Kenshin acenou devagar assim que entrou no seu carro. "Então estou indo. Tchau, Shishou!"

Hiko somente acenou. Mas quando ele percebeu a preocupação em seus olhos ele disse, "Não se preocupe, baka deshi."

Aquilo parou Kenshin ao ligar o motor. _Ele sempre sabe o que estou pensando! Ele é um leitor de mentes ou o que!_ "O que, Shishou?"

"Você a encontrará, confie em mim. Eu acredito que ela ainda está viva."

"Como você pode estar tão certo?"

"Ela não morreria. Alguém com tanta vontade de viver não morreria tão facilmente..."

"Eu espero que sim..." Kenshin sorriu assim que ele balançava suas mãos. "Sem preocupações então! Até mais, Shishou!"

E então a busca começou...

**-Fim do Capítulo 3: Um Grito e uma Resposta –**

* * *

**Notas da Tradutora:**

Uhuuul finalmente Kenshin sai em busca de sua safira perdida! Será que ele a encontrará no Japão!


	5. Uma Agulha no Palheiro

**Capítulo 4: Uma Agulha num Palheiro**

"Você não tem saída, seu maricas!"

"Eu vou te pegar por ter quebrado o nariz do meu irmão, moleque!"

Era tarde da noite. Alguns garotos encurralaram um garotinho num beco escuro. "Não vai falar nada, é, Ruivo? Você deveria ser tão feio que nem mesmo seus próprios pais não quiseram ficar com você!"

O pequeno garoto ruivo não respondeu. Ele somente cerrou seus dentes e punhos. Isto não ficou despercebido pelos garotos mais velhos. "Bem, bem, parece que nosso maricas quer lutar. Caras?"

"Deixe-nos ensinar uma lição ou duas! Ele deve pagar pelo que fez ao meu irmão!" E então os garotos começaram a batê-lo. O ruivo realmente não podia deter todos eles. Ele era muito novo e muito menor do que aqueles garotos.

"Eu ouvi que o pai dele era um gaijin." Um dos garotos disse ao outro.

"Claro. Aonde mais ele teria aquele cabelo horroroso dele?"

"Então a mãe dele deveria ser uma prostituta... Ouviu isso, Himura? Sua mãe deveria ser uma prostituta! Ela encontrou um gaijin e buum, você nasceu. Sem dizer que seu pai..."

Um soco vingativo pousou na bochecha de Fuji. Todos ficaram surpresos ao ver o pequeno Kenshin em pé, seus olhos brilhando de fúria. Foi-se o violeta, substituído por dourado. "Jamais... jamais fale da minha mãe desse jeito!"

"O que..." O sangue pingava do canto da boca de Fuji. "Você vai pagar por isso, Himura! Tome isso!"

Mas uma mão o parou de bater em Kenshin. "Pare por aí, jovem!"

Os garotos ficaram surpresos. De pé entre Kenshin e Fuji estava um homem muito alto com longos cabelos negros. "Nenhum cavalheiro iria encurralar um garotinho desses. O que está acontecendo aqui?"

_**

* * *

Aeroporto Internacional de Kansai, Maio de 2006**_

Uma voz cristalina e límpida da aeromoça era ouvida por toda a cabine. "Bom dia, senhoras e senhores. Este avião pousará em 10 minutos. Por favor, prendam seus cintos de segurança..."

"Hein?" Kenshin esfregou lentamente seus olhos adormecidos. Ele acabara de acordar de seu sono. Uma aeromoça parou ao lado dele e disse, "Seu cinto de segurança, por favor, senhor."

"Uh, ok. Ele rapidamente prendeu seu cinto de segurança. _Foi só um sonho. Mas voltando ao Japão sempre traz memórias do passado... Shishou, se não tivesse me encontrado com você naquela noite, onde eu estaria agora... _

Assim como Fuji dissera, o pai de Kenshin era mesmo um gaijin. Sua mãe, Sakamae Himura, encontrou seu pai no porto de Tóquio. Jack era um marinheiro inglês. Ele era de fato um homem muito bonito. Seu cabelo era vermelho e seus olhos violetas. A jovem Sakamae apaixonou-se por ele instantaneamente após o primeiro encontro deles.

Mas a família Himura não o aprovou. "Ele só está usando você, Sakamae-chan!" Seus pais a alertaram. Sendo uma garota teimosa, Sakamae não ouvia sua família. Ela continuava vendo jack apesar da proibição de seus pais. Até que uma noite...

Jack teria que ir para a Inglaterra no dia seguinte. Naquela noite ele havia tido uma festa com seus amigos e estava bêbado quando encontrou Sakamae em seu quarto. Ele queria que Sakamae fosse com ele. Mas mesmo o amando, Sakamae disse que ela não poderia deixar seus pais desse jeito. "Vamos conversar primeiro com meus pais." Então ela sugeriu. Mas Jack não quis ouvir nada disso. "Já esperei o bastante, Sakamae! Seus pais não vão deixar você de jeito nenhum. Eles são muito antiquados!"

Eles tinham discutido profundamente naquela noite. Sakamae finalmente decidiu não ir com ele. Jack ficou muito bravo e perdeu o controle sobre si mesmo. Naquele lugar ele estuprou a pobre Sakamae e partiu para a Inglaterra pela manhã.

Quando Sakamae finalmente acordou e descobriu que ele já tinha partido, ela chorou como nunca havia chorado sua vida inteira. Ela estava envergonhada de si mesma e não tinha coragem de voltar para casa. E para piorar as coisas, aconteceu de ela estar grávida!

Foi um mês antes de o bebê nascer que ela recebeu a notícia sobre seus pais, de que eles estavam muito doentes. Após ouvir as notícias, ela imediatamente foi para casa. Infelizmente ela não pôde chegar a tempo. Seu pai tinha acabado de falecer quando ela surgiu no quarto de seus pais. Sua mãe o seguiu minutos depois. Ela morrera nos braços de Sakamae...

Kenshin herdou o cabelo e os olhos de seu pai, mas ele herdou a pequena estatura de sua mãe. Ele foi criado pela irmã de Sakamae, mas a verdade é que toda a família Himura o odiava, assim, como eles tinham odiado sua mãe...

* * *

_**Kobe, dois dias depois da chegada de Kenshin**_

"Hmm... vamos ver..." Kenshin murmurou para si mesmo enquanto ele explorava cuidadosamente a lista em sua mão. Ele parou em frente a um orfanato em Kobe. "Este está fora da lista. Ok, mais três para ir!"

_**Flashback**_

Do Aeroporto Internacional de Kansai Kenshin imediatamente foi a Kobe. Ele havia pensado exaustivamente por onde e como ele deveria começar. _Isto é loucura... estou procurando por uma agulha num palheiro... _Finalmente ele decidiu começar com orfanatos em Kobe. Ele foi ao centro de informções e pediu pela lista de orfanatos em Kobe. Felizmente, para ele, não havia muitos deles.

Ele mostrou a foto de Kaoru para o guarda do primeiro orfanato que ele visitou e perguntou se eles já a haviam visto.

"Gomen nasai, Himura-san. Nós nunca a vimos."

"Vocês poderiam, por favor, tentar olhar nos seus arquivos? Tentem procurar pelo nome Kaoru..." Kenshin pediu a ele.

"O nome dela era Kaoru? E o sobrenome dela era..."

"Eu não sei." Kenshin respondeu. "Só sei o primeiro nome..."

"Bem, seria muito mais fácil se você soubesse pelo menos só o sobrenome... Que pena... mas vamos ver o que poderemos fazer por você. Venha comigo. Nós geralmente não fazemos isso, mas desta vez farei uma exceção..." O guarda levou Kenshin à sala de administração. Ele gesticulou para que Kenshin se sentasse numa cadeira atrás de uma mesa com um computador. Então ele abriu o banco de dados que continha as informações de todos os ocupantes daquele orfanato. O guarda digitou 'Kaoru' e apertou a tecla Enter.

"De qualquer forma, por que você quer encontrá-la?" Ele perguntou a Kenshin enquanto esperavam pelo resultado.

"Eu não sei. Acho que estou só curioso sobre seu paradeiro..."

O guarda só sorriu tolamente. "Mesmo? É por mera curiosidade que um homem viajaria metade do mundo só para encontrar uma garota que ele viu há dez anos atrás?"

O bip do computador salvou o dia de Kenshin. "Ah, aqui estão os resultados." Ambos observaram a lista disposta na tela cuidadosamente. "Nõs conseguimos um monte de Kaorus aqui..."

"Você tem todas as fotos também?"

"Aham." O guarda afirmou. "É só clicar em cada nome e você conseguirá toda a descrição da pessoa. Agora, já que isto deverá tomar uma boa parte de tempo, gostaria de uma xícara de café?"

"Sim, por favor..."

_**Fim do flashback**_

Isso foi há dois dias atrás. Kenshin tinha gasto horas olhando nos arquivos daquelas crianças. Todas elas vieram de um passado diferente. Algumas não eram desejadas pelos pais. Algumas tinham perdido os pais desde muito cedo. Mas nenhuma delas trazia alguma similaridade com Kaoru.

Assim que Kenshin andava pela cidade ele ficava espantado, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, em ver o quanto a cidade tinha se recuperado dos danos que o terremoto acarretou. Há 10 anos tudo que sobrou da cidade eram pilhas de detritos; agora ela tornara-se uma das mais importantes cidades no Japão.

Até agora ele esteve em 4 orfanatos. Ele tinha perguntado a todos os órfãos quais os pais foram vítimas do terremoto. Muitos deles tornaram-se adolescentes agora, e até mesmo adultos. "Nem, nunca vi este rosto." Outro disse, "Eu nunca esqueceria tal rosto se a tivesse encontrado."

Kenshin estava ficando mais e mais pessimista, até que, muito para sua alegria, um adolescente no quinto orfanato em sua lista finalmente a reconheceu. "Nós ficamos no mesmo orfanato antes do grande terremoto acontecer..."

"Espere..." Kenshin o interrompeu. "Kazu-chan, você quer dizer que ela ficou órfã **antes** do terremoto?"

"Sim." Aquele garoto cujo nome era Kazu concordou. "Ela já estava lá quando eu cheguei, pouco antes do terremoto acontecer. As outras crianças eram muito antipáticas, você sabe. Elas me tratavam mal. Mas Kaoru-san sempre me defendeu... Ela era...ela era meu anjo da guarda... eu teria morrido se não fosse ela naquela noite. Disseram que eu ainda estava dentro quando o prédio começou a desmoronar. Foi Kaoru-san que correu lá dentro e arriscou sua vida para me salvar..."

Kenshin silenciou-se por um momento antes de continuar. "Então o que aconteceu a ela depois do grande terremoto?"

Kazu tristemente balançou sua cabeça. "Eu não sei. Aquela noite foi a última vez que a vi. Fui levado ao centro de tratamento imediatamente." Ele baixou sua cabeça. Eu nem tive a chance de agradecê-la..."

"Entendo..." Kenshin estava um pouco decepcionado. Ele tinha esperança que este garoto saberia algo sobre seu paradeiro. Suspirando profundamente, o ruivo levantou-se e disse, "Bom, é melhor eu ir. Muito obrigado por tudo..." Kenshin estava para sair da sala quando uma voz o parou.

"Espere, Himura-san."

Kenshin parou imediatamente e se virou. "O que foi, Kazu-chan?"

O adolescente agitou-se nervosamente por um instante. "Himura-san, se você a encontrar, por favor, diria a ela que Kazu-chan está realmente agradecido por ela ter salvado sua vida?"

Os olhos violetas de Kenshin ficaram afáveis após ouvir isto. Então ele sorriu ternamente e respondeu, "Eu irei, Kazu-chan. Eu prometo..."

Outro dia havia passado. Kenshin tinha visitado todos os orfanatos em Kobe, mas ainda não havia um traço de Kaoru. O próximo alvo eram as delegacias de polícia...

"Boa tarde." Kenshin cumprimentou um policial atrás de sua mesa pela terceira vez naquele dia.

"Boa tarde, senhor." O policial o cumprimentou de volta. "O que posso fazer por você?"

"Er... estou à procura de alguém." O ruivo respondeu. "Na verdade estava esperando que você pudesse me fornecer alguma informação sobre ela."

"Bem, nós não damos só informações sobre pessoas, mas você pode nos dizer o que está acontecendo..."

Kenshin concordou e tirou a foto de Kaoru de seu bolso. "Estou procurando a garota desta foto. Seu nome é Kaoru. Eu tirei esta foto 10 anos atrás logo após o grande terremoto. Eu quero encontrá-la..."

"Hmm... bela foto... o policial comentou sobre ela. "Algum sobrenome?"

"Não, eu não sei o sobrenome dela. Ela ficou órfã já antes do grande terremoto..."

"Bom então é quase impossível para nós localizá-la. Você tentou os orfanatos?"

"Sim. Eu visitei todos eles."

"Bem eu receio que nós não possamos fazer muito sobre isto, senhor. Era uma época agitada. Nem tudo foi bem documentado. É bem possível que ela tenha sido adotada ou transferida para outro orfanato em outra cidade, mas no processo seu arquivo se perdeu..."

Kenshin estava em silêncio enquanto um outro policial chegou e sentou-se ao lado de seu colega. A expressão abatida estava claramente para ser vista em seu rosto. "Então, eu devo ir. Muito obrigado pela.."

"Ei, Hayato, como você conseguiu aquela foto?" perguntou o outro policial para seu parceiro.

Isto tomou a atenção de Kenshin imediatamente. "Este cavalheiro mostrou-a para mim. Ele estava procurando por esta garota..."

"Não é a foto da World Press Photo do ano?"

Hayato pôde somente dar de ombros. "Nunca ouvi sobre isto, Toshio. Não estou por dentro da fotografia. Ao invés de mim, você deveria perguntar a este cavalheiro."

O outro policial cujo nome era Toshio virou sua atenção para Kenshin. Esta é a World Press Photo do ano, certo? E falando nisso, como você a conseguiu?"

"Sim, é. E uhm... é que...eu sou o fotógrafo.."

"O que!" Toshio pulou de sua cadeira. "Você é Himura Kenshin!"

Kenshin somente concordou quando o jovem policial continuou vindo com suas perguntas. "Você é **aquele** Himura Kenshin!"

"Sim, o primeiro e único..."

"Uau..." Toshio saiu detrás de sua mesa em direção a Kenshin e o cumprimentou com a mão. "Parabéns senhor! Meu nome é Kawasaki Toshio. Prazer em conhecê-lo..."

"Himura Kenshin. Prazer em conhecê-lo também... Você está na fotografia também, Kawasaki-san?"

"Yeah, eu tiro fotos nas minhas horas de lazer..."

"Que tumulto é esse, Kawasaki?" Uma voz severa cortou bruscamente a conversa assim que o aroma de cigarro preencheu a sala. Kenshin viu uma figura alta em pé à porta para outra sala. Ele vestia um uniforme policial também.

"Uh, me desculpe, Saitou-san. Eu estava um pouco excitado quando soube que ele é Himura Kenshin."

"E daí?" O delegado sorriu amargamente. Saitou Hajime era o líder da unidade policial naquela delegacia. "O que há de tão especial sobre ele?" Foi o comentário sarcástico de Saitou assim que observava Kenshin da cabeça aos pés.

"Ele foi o fotógrafo da World Press Photo do ano, senhor." Toshio mostrou a foto para Saitou.

Saitou pegou a foto da mão de Toshio. "É mesmo uma bela foto." Mas assim que ele observou a foto mais cuidadosamente seu sorriso amargo cresceu profundamente.

A mudança de expressão em seu rosto não foi despercebida pelos outros três. Finalmente Hayato ousou perguntá-lo, "Posso perguntar o que o chateia, senhor?"

"Não. Nada." O delegado respondeu assim que ele devolveu a foto a Toshio. "É só que ela lembra muito a filha do Kamiya-san... Não, tenho certeza que é ela..."

"Você a conhece?" Kenshin perguntou apressado. "Você sabe onde ela está agora? E quem é Kamiya?"

"Calma, ruivo." Saitou ficou um pouco perturbado com a atenção repentina. Ele ficou quieto por um instante. "Kamiya Koshijirou era meu mentor. Ele foi o delegado deste posto. Koshijirou era meu treinador, meu parceiro e meu melhor amigo. Até que..." Saitou silenciou-se de novo. Havia uma alusão de tristeza em seus olhos.

"Atéque...?"

"Até que ele foi morto durante um tiroteio 13 anos atrás. Nós estávamos perseguindo ladrões de banco quando eles começaram a atiram em nós. Eu estava dirigindo daquela vez, e Koshijirou tentou revidar. Ele os pegou bem nos pneus. Mas uma bala dos ladrões tinha se instalado em seus pulmões... Ele morreu enquanto o levávamos ao hospital..."

"Koshijirou-san tinha uma filha. Ele a trazia aqui de vez em quando. Seu nome era Kamiya Kaoru, e ela se parecia exatamente com aquela garota da sua foto..."

"O que aconteceu a ela depois que Kamiya-san morreu?" Kenshin indagou mais a fundo.

Saitou suspirou profundamente assim que continuou, "Ela foi levada ao orfanato porque que nenhum de nós poderia tomar conta dela. Kshijirou não tinha nenhum familiar vivo. Sua esposa morreu quando Kaoru ainda era um bebê... Nós a visitávamos naquele orfanato de vez em quando. Mas perdemos o traço dela depôs do grande terremoto. Até hoje eu nunca ouvi nada sobre ela..."

"Então você não tem idéia de onde ela poderia estar agora, ou se ela ainda está viva?"

Saitou Hajime podia somente balançar sua cabeça devagar assim que soltava fumaça de sua boca. "Não.."

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde então. Kenshin voltou a cada orfanato que tinha visitado, esperando que o nome 'Kamiya' seria melhor do que somente 'Kaoru'. Mas foi tudo em vão. Então ele visitou as vizinhanças onde a maioria das vítimas do terremoto morava. Ele tinha visitado inúmeros endereços, incluindo o do assistente social do orfanato aonde Kaoru tinha morado. Algumas pessoas tinham reconhecido ela e o nome do pai dela, mas nenhum pôde dizer a ele se ela ainda estava viva ou aonde ela poderia estar agora.

A exaustão começou a tomar conta dele. Por três semanas ele a tinha procurado sem nenhum resultado desejável. A esperança de encontrá-la estava se tornando menor e menor assim que os dias se passavam.

Kenshin saiu do táxi em frente ao hotel que ele ficou na noite passada. O céu já tinha se tornado escuro. Depois de pagar a conta ele dirigiu-se cansadamente à sala principal. _Onde você está, Kaoru?_ Sua mente gritava aquela pergunta silenciosamente.

Kenshin estava tão preocupado com aquele problema que não viu um homem correndo em sua direção. Ele quase caiu de cara no chão se não fosse por seus reflexos rápidos. Mas suas fotos já estavam espalhadas no chão.

"Táxi! Táxi! Pare!" O homem que trombou com Kenshin gritou ao motorista de táxi. "Pare, droga!" Ele praguejou quando o táxi saiu correndo daquele lugar. Percebendo que ele trombou em alguém, aquele homem virou-se para Kenshin e o viu recolhendo suas fotos. "Oh, me desculpe, me desculpe mesmo, senhor. Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-lo."

"Está tudo certo." Kenshin respondeu assim que ele continuou a recolher as fotos. Para completar sua irritação, o vento jogou algumas das fotos para longe.

"Eu pego aquelas!" O homem rapidamente correu atrás daquelas fotos para recuperá-las. Ele tinha um longo cabelo negro e uma bandana cinza escura estava amarrada em volta de sua cabeça.

Segundos depois ele já estava ao lado de Kenshin. Ele sorriu assim que devolveu as fotos a Kenshin. "Perdoe-me sobre aquilo, senhor. Eu..." Ele parou bruscamente e tirou uma das fotos das mãos de Kenshin. "Ei, como você tirou esta foto? Eu a conheço!"

"O que? Quem?"

"Eu conheço esta garota. Esta deve ser uma velha foto." O homem olhou para o rosto chocado de Kenshin. "Ela é agora a esposa do meu melhor amigo..."

– **Fim do capítulo 4: Uma agulha num Palheiro – **

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Pobre Kenshin!Kaorucasada! Com quem afinal? E Agora!

Não percam o próximo Capítulo...será surpreendente!


	6. Enganos

Disclaimer: RK nem essa fic (que é de MP1)me pertence...só a tradução mesmo!

****

******Capítulo 5: Enganos**

"_Perdoe-me sobre aquilo, senhor. Eu..." Ele parou bruscamente e tirou uma das fotos das mãos de Kenshin. "Ei, como você tirou esta foto? Eu a conheço!"_

"_O que? Quem?"_

"_Eu conheço esta garota. Esta deve ser uma velha foto." O homem olhou para o rosto chocado de Kenshin. "Ela é agora a esposa do meu melhor amigo..."_

"A esposa do seu melhor amigo…?" Kenshin não queria acreditar em seus ouvidos.

"Yeah." Aquele estranho confirmou assim que devolveu aquela foto para Kenshin.

O ruivo realmente não prestou atenção a isto. _Então ela já está casada... _Outra parte de sua mente o repreendeu,_ Que isso, ela é só uma garota que você conheceu há 10 anos! Ela nem deve se lembrar de você! E depois, por que você se importaria?_ Mas ele não podia evitar de se sentir desapontado. Até que aquele estranho estava balançando sua mão na frente de seus olhos.

"Ei, você ainda está aí?" O estranho continuou balançando sua mão.

"Desculpe... eu só estava pensando." Kenshin respondeu secamente. _Mas de qualquer forma, quero encontrá-la... _"Diga, senhor..."

"Katsu." Tsukioka Katsuhiro sorriu e estendeu sua mão. "Tsukioka Katsuhiro. E você é..."

"Kenshin. Himura Kenshin." Kenshin balançou a mão de Katsu firmemente. "Prazer em conhecê-lo também, Tsukioka-san."

"Chame-me somente de Katsu. Não precisa ser tão formal."

"Ok, então você pode me chamar de Kenshin."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Kenshin." Katsu sorriu um pouco amargo quando ele disse o nome de Kenshin. "Hmm por que este nome me soa tão familiar aos meus ouvidos? De qualquer forma, o que você queria me perguntar?"

"Er... Eu gostaria de saber se eu poderia encontrá-la..."

"Quem? Aquela garota daquela foto?"

Kenshin concordou. "Sim. Você disse que a conhecia..."

Katsu pensou por um momento. "Eu posso arranjar um encontro entre vocês dois, mas eu irei pedir ao marido dela primeiro, ok?"

"É claro..."

"Então aguarde só um segundo." Katsu pegou seu celular e discou um número. "Ei, Sanozuke! Sou eu!" Houve uma leve pausa. "Sim, estou bem e você?... Legal! Escute, amigo, há um cara aqui que quer se encontrar com sua esposa... Quem? O nome dele é Himura Kenshin. Mas eu não acho que você o conhece. Como ele a conheceu? Bom, eu não sei. Mas ele tem uma foto dela... Não! Ela não está nua! Eu juro! Ela está muito decente. É uma velha foto... Então quando será?... Agora? " Katsu virou-se para Kenshin por um momento. "Que tal agora?"

Kenshin concordou. "Por mim tudo bem."

"Ok, estaremos aí em poucos minutos... Ok, até logo, Sano!" Então Katsu desligou a linha e disse para Kenshin, "Eu vou levar você para o apartamento deles agora. Não é muito longe daqui. Vê aquele apartamento ali? É lá que eles vivem."

Minutos depois eles já tinham tocado a campainha do apartamento de Sanozuke. Um homem alto com cabelos espetados abriu a porta. "Bem-vindo Katsu! Há quanto tempo que não o vejo!" Sanozuke Sagara o cumprimentou assim que balançava as mãos com o outro homem. Então ele observou suspeitosamente Kenshin que estava atrás de Katsu. "E este é o homem que quer se encontrar com minha esposa?"

"Oh que indelicadeza a minha!" Katsu se repreendeu. "Kenshin, este é Sagara Sanozuke. Sano, este é Himura Kenshin."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sagara-san."

"O prazer é meu. Entre. Falando nisso, me chame só de Sanozuke, tudo bem? Odeio formalidades..." sanozuke os conduziu à sala de estar. "Vou chamar minha esposa."

"Er... posso usar o banheiro?"

"Claro, Katsu. Você conhece o caminho..." E então eles deixaram Kenshin sozinho na sala de estar. Não muito depois uma mulher de cabelos longos saiu da cozinha. Seus cabelos negros caíam livremente em suas costas. Seus lábios eram vermelhos como cereja. Uma camiseta larga azul-escura ocultava sua figura magra e ela vestia um jeans preto. Simples, mas ela parecia bonita, no entanto.

Aquela mulher sorriu maliciosamente assim que viu Kenshin sentado no sofá de couro e esfregando seus dedos nervosamente. Ela pousou a bandeja que estava em suas mãos e colocou suco de laranja para ele. "Ora, ora, posso saber o nome deste belo cavalheiro?"

"Uhm.." Kenshin corou furiosamente com seu comentário. "Eu...meu nome é..."

Naquele momento Sanozuke entrou na sala. "Vejo que encontrou Megumi. Megumi, este é Himura Kenshin."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Ken-san."

"Uh, prazer em conhecê-la também, Megumi-san." Depois da curta apresentação, Kenshin olhou em volta dele, como se estivesse procurando por algo. Então ele perguntou a Sanozuke, "Então, Sanozuke-san, onde está Kaoru... não, quero dizer, sua esposa?" Nunca o ruivo poderia imaginar quanto desastre que aquelas simples palavras causariam...

"Quem diabos é Kaoru?" Os olhos de Sanozuke ampliaram-se surpresos.

"Sanozuke!" Megumi o repreendeu. "Não me diga que você tem outra mulher!"

"Mas Kitsune-chan. Eu juro que não tenho outra mulher. Kenshin, é algum tipo de piada! Você disse que queria encontrar-se com minha esposa. Bom ela está bem na sua frente!"

"Huh? Mas Katsu-san disse que Kaoru é sua esposa..."

"Grrr! Aquele Katsu... O que ele tem na cabeça desta vez? As pessoas não podem aparecer em minha casa e incitar algum problema!"

E no meio de toda confusão Katsuhiro entrou na sala, não tendo nenhuma idéia do que esperava por ele.

"Katsu! Seu bastardo!" Sanozuke acolheu seu amigo na sala furiosamente. "Por que diabos você disse a Kenshin que eu tinha outra mulher!"

"Katsu, Sano não pode estar tendo um caso, pode?" Megumi lamentou miseravelmente. "Como pôde fazer isto a nós? Sano nunca iria me trair!"

"Katsu-san, você não me disse que Kaoru era a esposa de Sagara-san?"

"Opa, opa!" Katsu estava chocado ao ver aquelas reclamações desagradáveis que ele recebia. "Qual é, pessoal?" Ele virou-se para Sanozuke. "Sano, eu nunca disse a ele que você tinha outra esposa!" Então para Megumi. "Megumi, relaxe. Sano nunca trairia você!" E por fim, ele virou-se para Kenshin. "E a propósito, Kenshin, quem diabos é Kaoru?"

Agora todos os olhos viraram-se para Kenshin de uma vez. O ruivo somente podia engolir a saliva.

"Agora explique Himura!" Sanozuke olhou para Kenshin.

"Bom... para começar..." Kenshin coçou sua cabeça. "Katsu-san, você pegou uma foto da minha mão, certo?" Ao ver Katsu concordar ele prosseguiu, "Daí você me disse que conhecia a garota daquela foto. Você me disse que ela era a esposa do seu melhor amigo, certo?"

"Certo." Katsu concordou.

"Então você ligou para Sanozuke e então marcou um encontro. Você concorda comigo neste ponto?"

"Sim."

"Então, aqui estamos, e você acabou de dizer que não conhece Kaoru!"

"Bem, Katsu?" O olhar matador de Sanozuke estava agora apontado para Katsu assim que ele batia seu pé impacientemente.

"Ei, cara, eu juro que ele tem uma foto de Megumi!" Katsu se defendeu. "Como eu não poderia reconhecer uma mulher tão bela!" Este último fez Megumi corar.

"Ei, ei, não flerte com minha esposa enquanto estou aqui!"

"Ok, então vou esperar até você ir embora!"

No meio da esquentada discussão entre aqueles dois, Kenshin tirou a foto de Kaoru de sua mala e disse, "Mas o nome dela não é Megumi!"

O que ele disse fez Sanozuke e Katsu pararem de brigar. Ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo, "O que você disse!"

"Olha, me desculpe se eu causei-lhes problemas, mas o nome desta garota," Kenshin apontou para a foto em sua mão, "...é Kaoru. E seu nome definitivamente não é Megumi..."

"Mas eu não estava olhando para esta foto! Era outra..." Katsu parou de falar de repente quando viu a foto. Ele enrugou suas sobrancelhas, pensando firmemente. Então assim que caiu a ficha em sua mente, ele caiu na risada. Ele riu tão alto que ele teve que segurar seu estômago.

"O que?" Kenshin e Sanozuke se entreolharam. "Qual é a graça?"

"Heh... desculpe caras..." Katsu esfregou as lágrimas do canto de seus olhos, tentando recompor-se. "É tudo um mal-entendido... Agora eu sei por que seu nome me soou tão familiar aos meus ouvidos. Você é aquele fotógrafo famoso, não é, Kenshin? Posso ver as outras fotos também?" Depois de receber as fotos de Kenshin ele virou-se para Sanozuke e Megumi e começou sua explicação. "Percebem, ele é um fotógrafo profissional daquele famoso 'Japanese Girl'." Katsu pegou a foto e a mostrou a Sanozuke e Megumi. Os homens não deixariam de notar o olhar surpreso no rosto de Megumi assim ela pousou seus olhos naquela foto se eles não estivessem tão ocupados com este problema. "Parece que Kenshin estava procurando por esta garota quando eu trombei nele e fiz suas fotos espalharem-se pelo chão."

"Eu o ajudei a recolher as fotos quando de repente notei Megumi **nesta** foto." Katsu pegou outra foto. De fato Megumi estava nela. Ela estava vestindo um uniforme da Cruz Vermelha. "Aparentemente Megumi tinha sido uma voluntária para ajudar as vítimas de Kobe naquela época, certo?"

N/A: se você ler o fim do primeiro capítulo cuidadosamente na parte quando Kenshin estava analisando as fotos, você perceberá que havia uma foto de uma médica ajudando as vítimas. Katsu estava olhando para esta foto quando disse que conhecia a garota desta foto... peguei você por um momento, eh? ;-)

Megumi concordou lentamente. "Sim..." Mas ela realmente não prestou atenção à explicação de Katsu. Ela parecia estar perdida em pensamento...

"A foto desta garota foi tirada durante os acontecimentos após o terremoto de Kobe." Katsu continuou com sua explicação. "Ela recebeu um prêmio da World Press Photo recentemente. Eu soube dela porque eu editei o artigo sobre o WPP Award..."

A sala voltou a ficar em silêncio assim que Katsu acabou com sua explicação. No final foi Kenshin quem falou primeiro, "Tenho que pedir desculpas por causar tantos problemas..." _Outro beco sem saída... _Ele pensou então. "Então eu devo ir... Muito obrigado pela hospitalidade, Sanozuke-san." Kenshin balançou a mão de Sano e depois a de Katsu. "E a você também, Katsu-san, pela confusão... Agora, se me derem licença..."

Kenshin virou-se e preparou-se para sair da residência de sagara quando de repente Megumi o chamou, "Espere!"

"O que foi, Megumi-san?"

Megumi parecia hesitante a princípio, mas então ela continuou, "Kaoru... você encontrou algo sobre ela?" Ela ganhou os olhares surpresos de Sanozuke e Katsu, mas os ignorou.

Kenshin sorriu tristemente assim que olhou nos olhos de Megumi. "Eu não estaria aqui se a tivesse encontrado... Eu visitei todos os orfanatos de Kobe, estive nas delegacias d epolícia, bati nas portas de estranhos, e tudo que pude descobrir sobre ela era que seu nome completo era Kaoru Kamiya e ela era filha de Koshijirou Kamiya. E também que ela tinha sido uma órfã bem antes do terremoto acontecer. É tudo que pude encontrar sobre ela..."

"Uma última pergunta, Ken-san." Megumi o perguntou mais uma vez. "Por que você procura por ela? Por que você viria de tão longe ao Japão somente para procurar por uma pessoa que poderia** não** estar mais viva?"

Kenshin pensou por um momento. "Eu acho que só tenho que... Eu quero conhecer a pessoa por detrás daqueles olhos... Você vê, ninguém pode virar as costas para aqueles olhos... Algumas das cartas que recebi diziam que vendo aqueles tristes olhos eles se lembraram que há tantas crianças como ela fora daqui. Sem-teto e órfãos por causa da guerra ou outra coisa. Elas disseram que isto os inspirou a ajudar essas crianças... Enquanto outras diziam que vendo o sorriso dela fizeram-lhes lembrar que ainda há esperança. Elas disseram que vendo o sorriso dela os encorajaram a não desistir, não importa em quais circunstâncias elas estão."

Kenshin pausou por um instante antes de continuar, "E para mim ela me faz perceber a razão pela qual eu faço isso, fotografando pessoas. Eu tive isso há um longo tempo, mas havia esquecido... Eu sempre gostei de fotografar as pessoas. Um retrato pode dizer um grande ato sobre uma pessoa. Ele pode transmitir sua felicidade, sua tristeza, seu passado e suas esperanças para o futuro. Ele conta a você a história de um ser humano..."

"Era um pensamento ingênuo, mas eu achava que se eu pudesse ajudar a humanidade com as fotografias que eu tirasse, então ficaria satisfeito. Se mostrando ao mundo a história de suas vidas eu pudesse ajudá-las, então isto seria o bastante para mim. Aquilo tinha sido minha força de direção... Mas através dos anos, eu gradualmente esqueci disso. Eu estive tão centrado nos pedidos que chegavam e nas atividades que, no fim, não me lembrava mais disto. Até que recebi respostas das pessoas que viram a foto de Kaoru e leram o artigo..."

"Eu sacrifiquei meus relacionamentos mais ou menos para o bem de minha carreira. Mas eu recentemente só percebi que a verdadeira razão era aquele pensamento. Fui um tolo em esquecer disto. Por isso, serei grato a ela para sempre. E no final, eu me encontrei de volta ao começo..."

O silencio percorreu a sala assim que Kenshin acabou. "Muito bem..." A voz Megumi quebrou o silêncio. "...então eu devo contar-lhe a história da vida de Kaoru Kamiya... Sente-se e tome sua bebida, Ken-san. Isto deve levar um tempo..."

– **Fim do Capítulo 5: Enganos –

* * *

**

**Notas da Tradutora:**

Aeee o autor pegou mesmo vocês hein! Puxa quando eu li eu levei um susto, fiquei chateada pensando que a Kaoru fosse casada... mas nãããooo.. a mulher casada em questão era a Megumi! E com o Sano! Huhuh! Mas depois de ler todo esse capítulo é que caiu minha ficha,já queé uma fic K&K no final das contas! Duh! Xp

Qual será a história da vida de Kaoru? Só lendo o próximo capítulo!

- Agradecendo quem me mandou reviews! \o/

**vivi takaya:**Puuxa obrigada pelos elogios! Não manjotão bem no inglês...rs...quem encontrar algum erro pode mefalar! Noossa já quer saber o final?Caaalma...agora que a história está engatando...o final já tá perto...só posso dizer que é D! Continue lendo porque o final está quase que perto! rsrs...ahh não demora pra atualizar sua fic, ela está emocionante!

**Marismylle:** Waaa adoro suas fics! Puxa que bom que vc está curtindo esta fic! Ela é mto emocionante msm, porque mistura um pouco da realidade que vivemos... Bom quanto ao Toshio, ele é um personagem do autor desta fic mesmo...rs...que legal seu pai também ter esse nome!

Muito obrigada pelos comentários, fiquei extro-feliz de receber suas reviews! E podem mandar reclamações também ok!rsrs


	7. Uma História Nunca Contada

**DISCLAIMER:** RK e nem a fic me pertence...é uma tradução!

**

* * *

Em Busca da Safira Perdida**

- Capítulo 6: Uma história que nunca foi contada -

"Kamiya Kaoru, como você descobriu, era a filha de um oficial da polícia chamado Kamiya Koshijirou. O nome de sua mãe era Kamiya Yuriko. A família Kamiya era vizinha à minha. Isto responde o porquê de nossas famílias serem tão próximas. Eu já pensava nela como minha irmã mais nova, pois não tinha uma... Assim como o resto da nossa vizinhança, eles não eram uma família rica, mas eram uma família feliz."

"Infelizmente, para todas as coisas boas há um fim... Quando Kaoru-chan tinha 8 anos, Kamiya Yuriko faleceu devido ao câncer. Como seria se de esperar, ambos sentiram profundamente sua morte, principalmente Koshijirou-san. ele não podia aceitar o fato de que sua amada esposa foi tirada dele. E o fato de que ele não poderia fazer nada para prevenir que as coisas piorassem..."

"Ele ficou tão absorvido em seu trabalho como oficial da polícia para se distrair da dor de perder sua esposa que ele não dava a Kaoru-chan a atenção apropriada. Mas Kaoru-chan nunca reclamou... Ela dizia que entendia porquê seu pai parecia rejeitá-la, e que sabia que seu pai a amava de qualquer forma..." Os olhos de Megumi se umedeceram um pouco com as lembranças de Kaoru. "Ela...era muito esperta para sua idade... sem mencionar que era uma garota forte também..."

"Para Koshijirou-san, a morte de sua esposa deveria ser o fim. Mas para Kaoru-chan, a morte de sua mãe era somente o começo... Dois anos depois, outra tragédia explodiu. Seu pai estava numa perseguição a ladrões quando levou um tiro e morreu. E ela foi deixada sozinha... Nossa família a teria pegado se tivéssemos dinheiro suficiente. Mas nós mal conseguíamos nos manter... eu iria à faculdade em poucos meses... Nós não podíamos ter dinheiro suficiente para criá-la... Por ela não ter parentes, o governo a mandou para um orfanato do outro lado da cidade..."

"Eu a ainda a via de vez em quando desde então. Estava ocupada com a faculdade, e ela geralmente não era podia sair de lá... Mas sua infelicidade não acabou lá. As outras crianças não eram muito legais com ela. Kaoru-chan uma vez veio com um olho roxo em seu rosto. Ela não queria me dizer onde arranjou isso, mas eu ouvi que ela entrou numa briga com outras crianças. Ela tinha defendido um garotinho de levar uma surra das outras crianças..." Os olhos de Megumi se flamejaram de raiva ao relembrar aquele ocorrido. "Aqueles punks eram todos garotos, sem mencionar que eram mais velhos e certamente maiores que ela! E eles se atreveram a lutar com uma garotinha sem nenhuma vergonha ou culpa!"

"Nós queríamos tirá-la daquele lugar, mas eles nem se importavam com o que acontecia com ela... então apesar dos nossos protestos ela ficou ali, até o dia que o grande terremoto aconteceu após dois anos depois daquilo..."

"Depois do terremoto eu somente a vi três vezes. A primeira foi bem depois que aconteceu aquilo. Estava aliviada ao vê-la sã e salva. Mas na verdade eu não pude tomar conta dela. Eu tinha um monte de pacientes para tomar conta, então com o coração pesado eu a mandei para o outro abrigo temporário para as vítimas..."

"Por oito meses eu não ouvi nada sobre ela, até ela vir a mim com uma notícia surpreendente... Ela seria adotada por uma família japonesa que morava na América. Ela nos perguntou se podia ir... bem, uma parte de mim estava feliz que ela finalmente teria uma chance de viver feliz. Ela realmente merecia aquilo. Mas também estava preocupada. Eu continuei me perguntando se eles eram pessoas boas, se iriam tratá-la bem, se ela estaria bem. Mas todos nós sabíamos que aquela era a única chance que ela tinha. Então, por fim, dissemos a ela para escutar seu coração e seguir o que ele dizia."

"Eu encontrei sua família adotiva no dia em que ela estava partindo. Eles disseram que eram fazendeiros. A moça tinha cabelos castanhos. Ela era bela... Eu ainda me lembro que fiquei muito aliviada no momento que a vi. Ela era uma mulher gentil... Pelo menos foi minha conclusão depois de nossa breve conversa. A única coisa que praguejou minha mente foi o irmão dela. Ele tinha... algo estranho. Mas talvez fosse só eu..."

Houve uma longa pausa. Quando Megumi continuou em silêncio, Kenshin foi o único a perguntar mais, "E o que aconteceu com ela depois daquilo?"

"Eu não sei..." Megumi encolheu-se, seus olhos tristes. "Foi a última vez que a vi. Kaoru-chan me prometeu mandar cartas, mas após este dia eu nunca recebi uma... Para dizer a verdade, uma única coisa me deixou preocupada..."

"O que era?"

"Kaoru-chan sempre cumpriu suas promessas. Ela não era muito de escrever, mas se ela disse que mandaria cartas ela certamente faria isto, não importasse se fosse só de vez em quando... cartas para ela também, já muitas vezes. Mas não havia resposta."

"Talvez você pegou o endereço errado, Kitsune-chan..." Sanozuke veio com uma causa possível.

Mas Megumi balançou a cabeça. " Não, estou quase certa de que o endereço estava certo. Eles mesmo escreveram para mim..."

"Então você não sabe onde ela está agora?"

Ela abaixou a cabeça tristemente. "Gomen nasai, Ken-san, isto é tudo que posso dizer sobre ela."

"Tudo bem." A resposta de Kenshin veio após alguns minutos de silêncio. Megumi levantou a cabeça e o encontrou sorrindo. "Você não pode fazer nada sobre isto, pode?" Mas seus olhos tristes traíram seu sorriso...

Megumi olhou para o ruivo por um momento antes de continuar, "A coisa mais interessante sobre ela é o seu sorriso." Seus olhos se fixavam para o nada. Então um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios assim que ela alcançou Sanozuke, que imediatamente pegou sua mão e a entrelaçou com a sua. "Mesmo em tempos piores ela ainda sorria. Ela tinha sorrido no funeral de sua mãe e mais tarde também no de seu pai. Ela tinha sorrido depois que lutou com aqueles garotos no orfanato. Ela tinha sorrido mesmo depois de tudo ter sido tirado dela... Ela tinha chorado também, afinal ela era somente uma garotinha. Mas de certa forma, apesar de todas aquelas lágrimas ela conseguia sorrir... Às vezes era um sorriso triste, às vezes era somente um pequeno sorriso, mas era sempre genuíno..."

"Era sempre incrível que por tudo que ela passou nem um pouco não a tornou uma pessoa triste e melancólica. Ao contrário, a tornou uma pessoa melhor..."

"Eu acho que ela aprendeu isso de sua mãe. Yuriko-san era uma mulher muito espirituosa, uma pessoa muito forte. Ela nunca desistia. Não importasse o que fosse, ela nunca deixava que as circunstâncias tomassem controle dela. Ao contrário, ela tomava controle delas. Eu me lembro de seu último sorriso; o sorriso que ela sorriu à beira da morte... ela parecia tão bela e em paz... Kaoru-chan definitivamente cresceu lembrando isso. Eu gostaria que Koshijirou-san tivesse tomado tal atitude... Então definitivamente as coisas poderiam ter se tornado diferentes. Talvez as coisas teriam se tornado melhores a ela..."

"Sim, ela era somente uma mera menina tempos atrás. Mas ela tinha ensinado as pessoas ao redor dela mais do que ela estaria pensando..."

Semanas depois...

"Himura, você tem certeza que estará bem lá, sozinho?" Um senhor de barba fina estava em pé ao lado de um cavalo branco, sua mão segurando sua freagem. Ele entregou a freagem para Kenshin. "Tem certeza que não quer que Soujirou acompanhe você?"

"De qualquer forma, obrigado, mas não é necessário." Kenshin rejeitou a oferta do velho homem gentilmente. Estou acostumado a viajar sozinho, E depois, não sei quanto tempo irá durar. O que Misao diria se soubesse que seu irmãozinho perderia as aulas por causa de mim?"

Os dois homens franziram as sobrancelhas por um instante, imaginando a reação de Misao. Então o velho homem balançou sua cabeça. "Nah... você está certo. Nenhum de nós quer encarar sua ira."

"Eu posso tomar conta de mim mesmo, Okina. Mas obrigado pela preocupação..." Com isso Kenshin pulou no lombo do cavalo sem nenhuma dificuldade. O velho homem, conhecido como Okina, pegou a mochila de Kenshin e lhe entregou. "Ora ora, que mochila pesada você tem aqui!"

"Sim... minha câmera e todas estas lentes. O que esperava?" Kenshin sorriu. "Ei, melhor eu sair logo. Novamente, obrigado por tudo!"

"Kenshin..." Okina o interrompeu um pouco ao sair. "Tenha cuidado. Realmente por aqui não é mais seguro como há 5 anos. Só seja cauteloso, ok?"

"Eu entendo. Eu serei." Kenshin acenou. "Até nosso próximo encontro!"

Fazia três semanas desde que Kenshin voltou à América de mãos vazias. Ele ainda não sabia onde Kaoru estava e nem se ela estava viva. Ele estava desistindo, achando que ela permaneceria somente em seus sonhos para sempre. Mas um telefonema mudou isto tudo...

_**Flashback **_

"_Kenshin, sou eu, Sanozuke!" sua breve visita ao apartamento de Sagara aparentemente os fez amigos. Sanozuke e Megumi tinham convidado o ruivo a pernoitar em seu apartamento. Eles tinham trocado endereços de e-mail, e prometido entrar em contato. Mas ele não esperava um telefonema, especialmente porque ele não lhes tinha fornecido seu número de telefone. E depois de tudo, Kenshin jurava que Sanozuke estava bastante excitado._

"_Oi, Sanozuke. O que foi? Falando nisso, como você conseguiu meu número de telefone?"_

"_De Katsu, mas isso não é tão importante. Consegui algo que certamente te interessaria."_

"_Agora, Kenshin tinha ficado curioso. "O que? Me diga, antes que morra de curiosidade!" _

"_Você se lembra de Megumi dizendo que eles tinham dado a ela o endereço deles?"_

"_Eles quem? A família que adotou Kaoru?"_

"_Não. O imperador do Japão..." Sanozuke suspirou exasperadamante e o repreendeu, "Seu idiota, é claro que estou falando **deles**!"_

"_Desculpe...Oh sim, me lembro dela falando aquilo. O que há de errado?"_

"_Bem...grandes notícias pra você, amigão! Parece que o encontramos..."_

_**Fim do flashback**_

Megumi tinha mesmo encontrado o pedaço de papel que eles tinham escrito seu endereço. Mas Sanozuke não podia prometer que Kenshin a encontraria lá. Eles também não sabiam se o endereço estava correto, ou se existia mesmo. Mas, ele tinha dito a Kenshin, pelo menos eles tinham uma pista agora...

Parece que a profissão de detetive cairia bem a Kenshin, porque assim que ele desligou, ele imediatamente procurou pelo endereço. E em pouco tempo ele já tinha conseguido um resultado que provava que a premissa anterior era verdadeira. O endereço existia afinal... estava registrado em nome de Amakusa Shougo e estava localizado em algum lugar na Califórnia.

E naquele dia Kenshin tomou o avião de Washington D.C. para Sacramento. Ele tinha viajado até o outro lado do mundo somente por causa dela; a outra extremidade dos EUA não importava tanto a ele...

Com forças e esperanças renovadas Kenshin foi para Okina, avô de Misao. Ele possía um rancho próximo ao endereço de Shougo. Na verdade, foi Okina que o aconselhou a pegar um cavalo enquanto Kenshin queria pegar emprestado o velho jipe de Okina. Uma alta tempestade de raios tinha acabado de cair naquela área e a estrada estava realmente danificada.

É claro que Okina não queria que seu ex-genro fosse visitar o sr. Amakusa. Ele só sabia que o ruivo queria explorar aquela área e tirar algumas boas fotos.

E foi assim que Kenshin pousou no meio do nada sozinho, somente com um cavalo branco em sua companhia...

O céu tinha ficado escuro, mas o sol ainda não tinha ido embora. Um fragmento do sol laranja ainda permeava o céu. _Perfeito para tirar um retrato da paisagem..._ Apesar dele não ter se especializado em fotografia de paisagem, Kenshin ocasionalmente capturava alguns memoráveis momentos da natureza. Sendo um fotógrafo, ele ainda tinha 'bons olhos', apesar de tudo. Então ele pulou do cavalo, rapidamente instalou o tripé e mediu a exposição necessária.

Mas então ele percebeu que ele se esqueceu de colocar o filme em sua câmera. _Droga..._ o ruivo resmungou silenciosamente. Ele rapidamente procurou por sua mochila. Até para o famoso fotógrafo, Mãe Natureza podia ser realmente inamigável às vezes! Na hora que Kenshin conseguiu colocar o filme, o sol tinha completamente desaparecido, deixando a área ao redor dele preenchido pela escuridão.

"Droga..." Desta vez ele xingou alto. Com desconforto ele colocou seu equipamento dentro, mas deixou a câmera pendurada em seu pescoço. _Hmm está ficando escuro. Melhor encontrar um lugar pra descansar._ Kenshin subiu no lombo do cavalo de novo e eles começaram a andar. _Deixe-me pensar...um lugar pra passar a noite..._ Então ele estalou os dedos. _Já sei! É... bem ali..._

Kenshin conhecia a área muito bem, pelo menos há dez anos atrás, quando estava com Misao. Eles tinham visitado seu avô muitas vezes em um ano e quando eles estavam lá, eles sempre iriam para um passeio até tarde da noite.

O lugar que Kenshin estava indo ficava situado ao longo de um rio. Em seu trajeto até lá, ele frequentemente pensava em Kaoru. Ele a encontrou constantemente permeando sua mente. O porquê, ele não sabia. Há muito ele tinha parado de se perguntar. Ele somente sabia que ele não podia tirá-la de sua mente não importasse o quanto tentasse. Sua mente afundava mais e mais, que ele realmente não prestou atenção ao seu redor.

Mas tanto descuido custaria muito a ele. Por causa disso, alguns tratantes tinham passado por sua vigilância há algum tempo. E é verdade que o desastre vem nas horas que você menos espera.

Tudo foi muito rápido, numa fração de segundos. De repente o cavalo branco rinchou alto em dor e levantou suas pernas dianteiras tão abruptadamente, lutando como um cavalo louco. Kenshin foi tirado de seus devaneios. Ele realmente não estava pronto para reagir ao movimento selvagem do animal. Como resultado ele foi atirado bruscamente do seu lombo e bateu no chão.

"Droga..." O ruivo rolou, e sentiu uma dor latejante em seu braço direito. Ele tentou movê-lo. _Eu acho que quebrei meu braço direito..._ Então ele tentou se levantar. Mas no processo da queda ele tinha torcido seu tornozelo direito severamente também. Ele ficou cambaleante e mal conseguia manter-se em pé no chão.

_O que há de errado com ele?_ Kenshin olhou para o cavalo, confuso por que ele estava agindo de forma tão selvagem tão de repente. Estava escuro, mas quando ele observou o cavalo mais de perto ele ainda podia perceber a forma de uma faca espetada no ombro do cavalo. _O que..._

Ele nunca terminou aquele pensamento. Naquele momento ele sentiu alguém o atacando por trás. Felizmente Kenshin era atento a isto e rápido o bastante para desviá-lo, mesmo com o tornozelo assim.

"Quem diabos é voce? E o que quer de mim?"

Havia quatro homens ao redor dele, cada um usando uma máscara preta. Nenhum deles deu uma resposta a sua pergunta. Ao contrário, sorriram largamente e tomaram distância.

Kenshin não tinha outra escolha. Aqueles quatro homens estavam claramente atrás de seu dinheiro. _Como se eu tivesse tanto dinheiro comigo..._ Seus olhos se encolheram assim que ele se preparava também com a única 'arma' que podia usar: sua amada Nikon F4. segundos depois os gritos de batalha podiam ser ouvidos.

Não era à toa que Kenshin era o filho adotivo de Hiko Seijuurou. O homem mais velho na verdade tinha passado suas habilidades a ele. Então o ruivo era também um praticante do Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. É verdade que ele não era tão bom quanto seu pai, mas era mais que capaz de se defender sozinho. Entretanto, não importa o quão bom Kenshin era com espadas e o quão habilidoso ele era em artes marciais, ele estava indo contra todos aqueles bandidos. Ele poderia defender-se contra eles facilmente, se não fosse pelo seu braço quebrado e seu tornozelo torcido. E mais, uma arma como uma câmera pesada não se adequava ao seu estilo de luta. Ela poderia reduzir a velocidade de seus ataques drasticamente.

No entanto, Kenshin conseguiu derrotar dois deles. Ambos conseguiram um grande golpe na cabeça. Eles deitaram inconscientes no chão.

Os dois restantes estavam surpresos que aquele ruivo magrelo pudesse se defender. Eles poderiam dizer que ele usava algum estilo de luta de espada. E ruim para Kenshin, eles já sabiam seu ponto fraco: seu braço direito, seu tornozelo direito e sua arma.

Os vilões sabiam com certeza onde mirar seu próximo ataque: o cinto que foi usado para suspender a câmera no pescoço dele. E assim foi. Eles se esquivaram do ataque de Kenshin e usando uma faca muito afiada, um deles mirou em direção ao cinto. A corda foi cortada, e Kenshin perdeu sua arma. A câmera voou a poucos metros até que finalmente caiu no chão com um som doentio de vidros quebrados.

Mesmo que ele não tivesse chance de ganhar, Kenshin ainda se recusava a desistir. Um deles o atacou novamente. O ruivo arruinou sua tentativa derrubando-o, agarrando-se à perna dele. Mas o desafio de um tem um limite. O outro capanga o atacou por trás, e desta vez ele não podia fazer nada para evitar o impacto. Ele caiu de cara no chão.

De fato, isto é o que o ser humano é capaz de fazer ao outro. Eles não pararam, pegaram suas coisas e saíram depois de o derrubarem. Kenshin ainda conseguiu alguns socos no estômago e em sua cabeça...

Mas enquanto é verdade que o desastre vem quando você menos espera é igualmente verdade que o desastre traz bênçãos escondidas com ele. Um terceiro grupo juntou-se à luta. E parece que estavam do lado de Kenshin.

De onde ele estava caído sem poder se mover, de face ao chão, ele reconheceu a voz de uma mulher dizendo para os bandidos voltarem e saírem. Estranho o bastante, ele se sentiu como se já tivesse ouvido aquela voz antes...

Certamente meros caras como eles não escutariam uma mera mulher. De qualquer jeito eles continuaram a atacar. Mas desta vez eles cometeram um grande erro, para ela não ser subestimada. Mesmo com as mãos nuas ela pôde derrotá-los sem nenhum esforço.

"Ufa!" Aquela mulher limpou as mãos e dirigiu-se a Kenshin. Chegando onde o pobre homem estava deitado no chão, ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado e sacudiu seu ombro gentilmente. "Ei, você está bem?"

"Sim..Ai!" Ele grunhiu assim que ela o ajudou a se sentar. "Eu... Obri.." Foi bem naquele momento que as nuvens decidiram dar passagem à lua. Sua gentil luz reluziu acima deles, e Kenshin nunca terminou sua palavra de gratidão assim que o violeta profundo encontrou a longa safira perdida...

Ambos podiam ver a surpresa nos olhos de casa um. Dor. Alívio. Esperança. Alegria. Tantas emoções e sentimentos indescritíveis misturados como um só. E foi realmente Amor que ambos viram nos olhos de cada um? Era como se eles já se conhecessem há um longo tempo. Era como se eles se reencontrassem...

"Kao..." Kenshin estava para dizer o nome dela, mas um movimento atrás dela o preveniu de dizê-lo. Seus olhos se encolheram perigosamente.

Um clique foi ouvido. Olhos violetas tornaram-se dourados assim que uma percepção veio em sua mente.

A figura sombria atrás dela permaneceu em pé e apontou algo nela. Nesta hora Kenshin já havia percebido.

BANG! E tudo ficou escuro para ele.

**- Fim do Capítulo 6: Uma história que nunca foi contada -**

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Uhuuu! Finalmente o tão esperado encontro dos dois! Mas...que tragédia...o que aconteceu a Kenshin!

Gente muito obrigada pelo incentivo! A história é mesmo muito linda, obrigada pelos elogios quantoà tradução!

Gostaria muito que conferissem a minha nova fic, que se chama _**O Casamento Que Mudou Nossas Vidas**_, que eu mesma escrevi!


End file.
